Where the Wild Things are
by TiniHaris
Summary: Young queen Naima spent her entire life preparing for the battle with the Fire Lord Ozai, but when she finally attacks, his son is in his place, and fate has a funny way of piecing the puzzle together. ZukoXoc.
1. Chapter 1

**After spending the entire week watching back to back episodes of Avatar, I've fully realized my love for the series, and thus began to type. Enjoy!**

The air is thick.

Thick not with fog, mist, or brush from the mountains. The air is dense, not by nature or time itself. The ground is shaking, yet my warriors are still. From the top of my dense forest tree's I watched for so long as the steam fish cross the rivers into my homeland. They shoot balls of fire from their backs and seam pours from their blowholes, thickening the air in a cloud of filth. The sky remains unclear as the giant red birds fly across the sky, once again shooting fire from their beaks, crashing into my forests as I hear the trees scream in their terror.

My homeland is destroyed, the rocks and ashes of my burnt Wulong forest suffers greatly. Each day I see yet another wounded member of my family limp across the barren lands. Each day I tirelessly peel the metal strips from my ocean front. And each day I glare as more steam fish cross my waters, and more birds fly ahead, creating more black, and more fire. This fire is not of nature, as am I. Yet this fire is of human birth, Fire Nation birth. And yet, as I stand on the tallest tree in my kingdom I see across the great sea to the Fire Nations land, in that land laid their leader, a horrible soul who deserves to be punished for their crimes against this world. And the world's so called savior is nothing more than an accomplice to the destruction of my lands.

"This man is a traitor to the lands he steps on, and a killer to my beloved family of Earth. I am Naima, Queen of The Wulong Forest; I will have my revenge on your head, Fire Lord Ozai!"

The sigh of relief and freedom couldn't come any quicker as Zuko placed the final paper on the mile high stack of neat and organized regime guidelines. Though it had only been a few month's since the end of the war, there was still a full year of planning and paper work to be done to restore peace to the four nations. Each day he spent locked in his newly designed fire chambers, working tirelessly to eradicate the events from his ancestries dishonorable past. And mostly, he was doing it alone.

Zuko sighed once again and placed his head between his hands. Even though the majority of his family brought nothing but dishonor and hatred for him, he quite frankly missed the ounce of love they showed him. Though his sister was a tyrant to say the least, he often caught himself wandering into her old room, even sleeping in her bed once at night. She looked so much like his mother, he couldn't help but miss staring into her cold, devilish eyes, and he seeing his mother somehow smiling at him. He never visited her since the day of their final Agni-Kai, and the thought of it terrifies him. He knew his sister was a very lost soul, and perhaps through the process of time and peace could she make amends with herself and her people, and most importantly, her brother. He had her removed from the prison walls and kept safe in a small Sage village off the main island where she could come to peace with herself. Though her monthly reports to the Fire Lord were always disturbing; she became a mute they said, and never left her room. Time would be sure to heal everything, Zuko had hoped.

After all things were looking better, he had amazing new friends from across the three nations, a beloved girlfriend, and perhaps a brighter future for all of their lives. A soft knock on the door pulled him from his typical deep thoughts.

"Come in,"

"You know you spend so much time in this room one would think you're cheating on me with that pen and paper." This sulky voice was oh so familiar to him as he glanced up at Mai leaning against the doorway.

"Mai," the Fire Lord spoke softly, yet his face was quite perplexed, "I thought you were off visiting Kyoshi Island to see Ty Lee?"

"That was last week, I've been back for two days!" Mai grimaced at her lover. "Maybe you need to take a break from all this political work and go out for your own vacation, or at least outside."

Zuko rose from his desk walking over to Mai, planting a soft kiss on her lips, "I'm sorry, this work can be overbearing."

Mai smiled, still with hands still resting on her Fire Lord's cheek, "Well I can be pretty overbearing too. After all I'm only allowed so many visits with you."

"Why wont your father ever let you stay over here, I mean after all I am-"

Mai cut him off quickly with another long kiss to the lips, "Regardless of you being who you are,"

"Fire Lord," Zuko finished his sentence proudly.

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes, "_Regardless_, I'm still young in his eyes, and he's still an over protective father."

Mai's family was just as stubborn as she was, maybe he would have to pass a law allowing Lords to have Lady-to-be over for a sleepover every now and then, it would be a healthy distraction to paper work.

"You're not even paying attention are you," Zuko spun back into reality with a flick from his girlfriends finger to his nose.

"Ow that's no way to treat-"

"And ignoring me even when I'm with you is no way to treat your girlfriend, so were even. As I was saying, I'm staying for dinner so you better order up something good to eat. I'll be waiting." She turned quickly and strode her way out of the room, leaving Zuko in mild pain and a forced predicament, much like how their usual meetings ended. Perhaps Mai could be the answer to the troubled lord's family issues; after all, only 3 more years until their wedding date…not that he was counting.

The moon was bright and full reflecting off the shores of the Fire nation, the waves crashed roughly on the blacks sands of its beaches, shooting small sprays of foam onto the out lookers protecting the city.

"I swear we have the most boring jobs in the Fire Nation." The young guard threw his hands up in the air.

"Hey, we are the first defense line to protect the Fire Lord and the entire Capital City, it's an honor to serve-" the more portly guard spoke proudly before being shot down.

"Yea, yea, yea whatever, its still boring! What's a young rookie got to do for excitement around here." The brutish boy picked up a small rock and shot it across the ocean, watching it skip across the water into the fog.

"John-be I think you need to just relax and take a good look at the night sky," the latter spoke while staring at the sky smiling.

"hey whats that?" John-be screeched with his finger pointed out into the dark sea. Emerging from the sea fog was the shadow of a what seemed to be an animal of sorts.

John-be quickly grabbed his binoculars to get a closer look at the strange creature only to reveal a masked woman ridding what appeared to be a large fantalope. (fox antelope)

"It's a wild woman!" the boy screeched and began to shoot fire balls at the approaching creature.

Out on the waters of the fire nation Naima strode quickly on the back of her wild animal, running on top of the water towards the sands of the Fire Nation, hot fire balls soon shoot from the hills towards her only to dodge them with ease as the Fantalope sprung quickly to the left and right. With a quick slam of her fingers to the air the masked girl sent a thick wave of seaweed from the depths of the ocean floor and like ropes they grabbed the two men and tossed them screaming into the ocean!

"We're almost there Oji," Naima spoke softly while rubbing the forehead f her beloved pet. The large animal yipped in content and sprung faster to the black sand beaches and began darting up the steep hills of the Fire Nation, remaining once again unseen in the volcano's mountain fog.

Gasping for air John-be surfaced from the ocean waters as his partner did the same, "did that girl just…seaweed bend us?"

The palace walls were empty and dark, not that it was anything surprising to the new Fire Lord. After dinner with Mai she left promptly to head across the plaza to her own home, not without their usual five minutes of pure 'alone time', after all being the new heir to an entire nation meant you were constantly surrounded by guards, servants, sages, did he mention guards. Each five minutes they relished in their own privacy, which was to be kept absolutely private…

Zuko smiled at this.

Sitting alone in the central garden of his palace Zuko leaned his back against the tall tree and sighed, closing his eyes he remembered the time of his childhood, sitting with his mother in the same gardens; he remembered leaning into her shoulder, even as a young teen while his mother would tell stories and fables while they watched his father and Azula train from across the ground.

_"Mom why doesn't dad train with me like Azula? He never lets me do anything with him." a young Zuko pouted while kicking a small rock into the pond across from them. Princess Ursa smiled, pulling her son into her lap as she always did, and began pulling his long hair into a neat topknot. _

"_Zuko you are only nine years old-"_

"_And Azula is seven!" _

_Ursa sighed and watched from across the gardens to see her husband and daughter training. The young princess had a large, devious smile on her face as she threw punches and kicks with her father, taking small moments to glare at Zuko, sticking her tongue out occasionally, which irked the young prince. _

"_Zuko…have I ever told you about your father and uncle when they were little?" Ursa smiled down at her son, whom was still staring daggers at Azula. Caught buy his curiosity he looked up at his mother, shaking his head._

"_Well, you know that your father and uncle are separated by many years, and when your dad was born, Iroh was well into his teens,"_

"_So, what does that mean?" Zuko huffed. _

"_Well, when he was growing up your grandfather Azulon was always favoring Iroh because he was he was the crown prince, and that he disserved the most attention, and your father felt inferior. You Zuko are in lineage to the throne after Lu Ten, and how do you think Azula feels about that? Your father always gives Azula extra attention because he knows that one day you may be Fire Lord and Azula will always be Princess, Just like he is now with his older brother Iroh." _

"_So dad still loves me right?" the young prince asked with a hopeful smile on his face._

"_Of course Zuko, your father loves you very much, and so do I. So for now you're just going to have to hang out with me….and my tickle fingers!" She laughed and began to tickle Zuko profusely. The young prince smiled and laughed loudly and began to jump up and run across the gardens, his mother falling in suit._

"Mom always knew how to tell a good lie." The now Fire Lord spoke into the empty gardens, in the same spot as his memory, now alone…however, he was not alone. Darting to his feet he glanced at the rooftops of the garden courtyard to see the shadow of a young woman and strange animal, the moon reflecting behind them concealing them in shadows.

"Who are you?" Zuko shouted, his hands sparking with small flames in defense.

"I am your end, Fire Lord!" Naima shot back, pulling out a longbow and arrow from her back she quickly fired a shot towards the young lord, nearly missing him as he dogged quickly. And rapid fire, Naima pulled arrow and arrow from her back satchel and began a missile fire at Zuko from below as he darted across the gardens towards his two dual swords resting on the steps. Annoyed by her misses she jumped down into the gardens and darted for the young man.

"I don't know who you are, but if you're looking for a fight you've got one." Zuko shouted while swinging his swords at the girl in the mask. The girl was almost as tall as he was, with a thin, well built structure. Her large bare feet stood strong and planted into the earth while she deflected the blows of his swords on the strong cuffs at her wrist. Her mask was of thick black wood with white paint, symbolizing a large eyed creature. Whoever this woman was, she was strong and overbearing, and Zuko would soon have to resort to his last result.

"I will firebend against you if you don't stop right now!" He warned while dogging her blows while they fought across the garden.

"Typical Ozai, restoring to your death bending when you are out matched by a mere woman; well I have bending of my own to show you!"

Zuko was dumbstruck; did this wild assassin think he was his father? Surely whoever she was, she would have to know that six months ago he was defeated by the Avatar.

"Wait!" Zuko shouted, "I'm not the Fire Lord Ozai, I am his son Zuko! I know you must be hurting from the pain my father must have put on you but can you just listen-"

"Don't fool me Ozai, you clearly have stolen youth from my forests and used it to decrease your age!"

Zuko just stared at the wild girl in her fighting stance, crouched like a wild animal and sneering from under her mask…she was mental. Breaking his thoughts came the roar of the ground as the girl moved her hands in a typical bending manner only he did not brace himself for any of the elements he was used to, rather he nearly dogged the giant limb of the tall tree he was daydreaming on prior, as its branches shoot out and crushed the ground he was standing on.

"What?" He shouted in awe as the while girl whirled her hands up and long ivy withering on the walls from her garden came to life and headed straight for the scared boys face. Jumping backwards and twisting forward he maneuvered his way out of the sharp ivy leaves. He finally couldn't take it anymore, he raised his hands high and shot a large fireball towards the ivy, searing them to ashes as the fell on the ground, he then pointed towards the woman in the mask. Round housing his leg across his front a large wave of fire burst towards Naima, knocking her off her feet and sending her crashing into the pond behind her, her mask breaking against the rocks.

Zuko slumped his hands to his knees as he regained his breath from the hard blow he dealt towards the girl . Hearing the shouts and footsteps of his guards and servants he raced towards the girl lying motionless in the shallow ponds of the garden. The strange animal on the rooftop leaped down and jumped in front of the girl, growling at Zuko's sudden approach.

"Wait, I don't want to hurt her." Like the animal could even hear what the Fire Lord was saying to it. From behind the large antlers of the animal Zuko could see the girl laying in the pond, her head was surfaced above the water as her body was submerged along the shallow end. He paused at her face, she wasn't the wild, terrifying woman he picture under the mask, but rather a young girl, a very-

"Beautiful girl," Zuko spoke as he studied her features. Her face was round and plump, much like a child's face, and her eyes, though closed seemed doll like and young. Her tan skin shone in contrast the white light of the moon, illuminating her in the black of the water. Her hair was wet and tangled in a mix of feathers and braids, though her right side is completely shaven, with a jagged scar running across her scalp. Touching the stained scar on his own face he reached out slowly as to reach for hers only to be bitten by the strange animal he forgot was in-between them. Before he could curse loudly in response a net shot out from the walls and captured the now shrieking animals and large guards stormed the central palace.

"Lord Zuko are you alright!" the head guard ran up to him as the skull faced soldiers secured the perimeter.

"I'm Fine," Zuko spoke softly, still staring at the sleeping girl, "Wait be careful!" he shouted as the soldiers yanked the sleeping girl from the pond and pulled her into metal shackles.

"But this woman attacked you sir, she broke into the nation's capital, destroyed an outpost and caused you harm, she should be punished severely." The head guard spoke strongly.

"No," Zuko spoke, silencing the guard, "Take her to a prison cell immediately and make sure she is well, I will speak to her in the morning. Whoever this girl is she is could be the leader of a group of rebels trying to destroy the balance we're creating for the world." Like mother like son, Zuko lied.

"Excellent idea my Lord." The guard spoke, bowing respectively he walked away to maintain order with his platoon.

"What about the wild animal sir," a lower ranking guard approached the Fire lord with the now trembling animal in his net.

"I'll take care of it." Zuko ordered. He watched as the guards and soldiers filed out of the now disheveled garden, leaving he and the animal alone in the much needed peace the black haired boy needed. He approached with caution this time as the wild animal stirred and kicked at him, only to further tangle himself in the net.

"I've seen your kind when I was in Ba Sing Se," Zuko once again spoke to the animal, "A fantalope is what my uncle called you." Drawing a knife from his hand he reached down and plunged it into the net, cutting the cords loose to free the animal.

"Go and stay in the rainforests not too far from here. I need to speak with your master, but I assure you, she will be safe…not like you could even understand anything I'm saying anyways."

To the Lord's surprise the fantalope looked directly into his eyes, glaring for a moment, and then settling into a much relaxed poise.

"_Thank you,_" the animal spoke with closed lips, and quickly jumped over the tall walls of the palace leaving the young heir dumbstruck in the dust behind it. Rubbing his temples with a large groan Zuko attempted to process the entirety of the situation that just occurred to him.

A wild woman attacks him in his garden, mistaking him for his father, magically bends a tree at him, and don't forget her trusted companion the talking fantalope…

"This sounds like work for the Avatar." He groaned while walking away from his gardens towards his royal office, hoping to drown himself in the once normality of his life, like another night of endless paper work, and a letter urging Avatar Aang for a much needed visit.

**See you next chapter! R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews; I'm so excited to share my next chapter with you. I plan to release every new chapter on Friday, but I just couldn't help myself. Alicelouise'x thanks for being my first review, and thanks for the great feedback. Enjoy chapter 2.**

The endless night of paperwork turned into more of a four day lock down of self thought and wonderment as Fire Lord Zuko stared at the ceiling for the eleven hundredth time. Not being able to sleep, eat, or even accept visits from Mai toiled on the young Lords mind. Each time he closed his eyes he saw her, that girl, the unknown assassin that nearly killed him with the mystery of plant bending. He hadn't seen her since the morning after her capture…

On the first day of her capture he planned a visit to the strange wild girl; considering she didn't reveal a name to him, wild girl would take the place, he would have loved to call her Mara or Tien, or any other random girl name, but somehow that could come off more insulting…

Of course the young Lord was pacing circles in his palace office as he tried to think of anything to talk to the girl about, if there was anything to talk about.

"Hello, Zuko here, not Ozai, though I doubt me being his son makes me any less menacing…I see that you are in a prison cell…well I put you there, I mean I didn't want to but you were trying to kill me last night and everything…but anyways you bended plants which is interesting to me, and your pretty…not that that is interesting to me but I mean…well-"

Throwing his hands up in defeat he let out a large groan, steam pouring from his mouth, "Why do I always do this?" he recollected on the many times before when his words got the best of him. Growing up as the crown prince of the Fire Nation, he had the luxury of not having to say much at all, people spoke for him, on his behalf, even if he did speak it would be only a few words; yes, no, I want, I don't want, I order. The only time a royal would ever really speak is during public speeches, and most of those didn't really require a rebuttal or explanation.

Being royal can be a real royal pain in the-

"Lord Zuko," The head guard spoke as he entered the office, "The prisoner has been stabilized, finally."

Zuko glanced at the disheveled guard with the multiple bruises and cuts he had strewn across his body. It appeared that his once well trimmed fu man chu was also missing…

"General Kai, did the prisoner put up a struggle…?"Zuko asked cautiously.

Kai huffed and pulled at his half shaven beard, "struggle, no….an entire beat down on the elite Fire Nation Royal Guard, perhaps."

"I never thought I'd see you so un kept general, by a woman none the less." Zuko smiled and strode beside the officer as they walked down the halls of the palace. The general let out a large laugh,

"You know I come to work to escape the wild women" Zuko chuckled as well. The walk to the palace prison was decent, not to many people were out today, it was another one of the random holidays the Fire Lord invented to help ease the minds of his troubled people; today was Unity Day, where people were let out of work to be with families and become united in the new Fire Nations decree. And of course the parades and festivities included traditions from all four nations, a decree that his friends insisted to be a part of the holiday.

Making their way past the guards and through the prison they came to the metal doors in front of the prisoner's room.

"Are you sure you want to speak to her My Lord, she is dangerous to say the least." General Kai warned.

Zuko paused before pushing the doors to the cell open, "I'm sure I'll be fine, you can wait outside." With that the metal doors closed.

The room was one of the nicer prison rooms, though the girl was caged inside there was a writing desk, a more comfortable bed, and a wash up area, high class in prison society. Much like his uncles cell, there was an open area in the room where the Fire Lord stood, and the small caged room in the back end. Crouched in the small corner of the cell was the wild girl, her hands rested on her knees. She was dressed in a short tattered skirt with knee long leggings and tightly wrapped scarf on her breasts she looked wild and distressed, and her eyes were glaring at the young heir. Bright ice blue eyes stared into his dark amber ones. Zuko took a step forward, which irked the captured girl. A small growl was emitted from the corner.

"I don't mean to hurt you…I want to talk to you," Zuko spoke softly. The girl just glared at him, snarling.

"I'm not my father Ozai, I'm his son, My name is Fire Lord Zuko, and I'm-"before he could finish the girl launched herself at the bars. Squeezing her hand through the metal rods, she lashed her clawed fingers at him, missing by mere inches.

"I hate you!" She yelled, still swinging her fingers violently, "You're the Phoenix King I know it! You spread fires to my kingdom and you've murdered my friends! You destroyed everything I loved and now you will have to suffer for it."

"Well maybe I am him!" Zuko shot back, "I'm his son and his blood. I do suffer for what he's done, you have every right to be angry but not with me!"

"Leave me alone!" The girl spun around and plopped onto the ground, her hands crossed. Zuko noticed the large tattoo on the girl's back. A large stylized tree was drawn with long curving braches inside a circle of words in a language he did not understand. Either way, he wasn't going to get anywhere with her.

Closing the door abruptly he left, not wasting another word with her.

Opening his eyes he was back in his office, waiting impartially for any news on the Avatars arrival. Yes it had only been four days, but each minute seemed to last like an hour. Not that he was used to things coming when he asked them to, after all he was Fire Lord. And an impatient one.

"Zuko we need to talk," The voice of Mai entered the room. He smiled and glanced over to his girlfriend, only to frown when he gazed upon her death glare.

"It has been four days and not even a word from you? And you know I'm going to be leaving again tomorrow morning, and you haven't said good bye yet?"

The last sentence struck the Fire Lord, "You're leaving? What, no why?"

"No?" Mai raised an eyebrow at him, "You can't just tell me no Zuko."

The young prince rushed to the dark haired girl's side and closed the door, secluding them for a few moments, "Why are you leaving?"

Mai sighed angrily and walked towards the large window of the office, staring out into one of the many palace gardens "I told you two weeks ago I had to leave with my family to New Ozai, I mean Omashu...whatever it's called. My father is deemed responsible for the destruction of the people and the city, and he is going back to help rebuild, you cleared the paperwork Zuko!"

"I didn't know you would leave too! I'm sorry I've been so busy my mind is on so many things. You have to stay here with me,"

"And what?" Mai interjected, "Wait around for you like I always do, only to see that you are still spending all your nights in your office."

"How long will you be gone," Zuko knew he was already defeated on the argument, though he was not happy to hear Mai's rebuttal, in fact he repeated it several times.

"Six months, six months! No that's not allowed."

"What is with you?" Mai growled turning to see his face, "You can't order me around like a servant girl. I'm your girlfriend, and I'm leaving to be with my father, it's only six months, and maybe you'll have an incentive to come visit me!"

Mai was struck when Zuko lowered his head and sighed, even he was being too depressed for her. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his cheeks as she always had, pulling his face up to greet hers.

"I know you're busy, but you have to understand I need to go." She kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I don't want you to leave," Zuko sighed, closing his eyes.

"I won't leave, not until tomorrow. You'll have me for the whole night." Zuko smiled at this.

"But, your father says,"

"My father is going to have to wait, besides, six months with my overbearing family is like being grounded anyways." She then planted another kiss on his lips, which Zuko deepened of course. The couple retired early that evening, Zuko saving every minute of extra alone time they had.

The morning sun always annoyed the young heir as he rolled around in his large bed and yawed quietly. His groggy eyes opened slowly to reveal the sleeping Mai next to him. He smiled at her tangled hair and small snoring. She said she never snored.

Sitting up on the bed he stretched out and yawned once again, opening his eyes he almost shouted in shock as he saw the familiar four legged animal staring at him from across the bed.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed quietly at the fantalope, who just appeared to be staring blankly at him.

"Who are you talking too…." Mai groaned hoarsely as she pulled an extra pillow over her head in annoyance. The fantalope glanced over at the sleeping girl and then back to the Fire Lord, cocking its antlered head slightly.

Zuko hoped this was a dream, "I didn't say anything Mai, though if I did I would say whoever is in my room needs to beat it!" he glared at the fantalope. The animal breathed harshly from his nose and then darted out the window before Mai's sat up from the bed, grumbling about how weird he was, her tangled hair almost made the young heir laugh.

"Don't!" Mai grunted with a hand to Zuko's face. She then rolled out of bed and began to dress herself.

Their goodbyes were brief, yet heartfelt. After planting the ten thousandth kiss on her lips Zuko released Mai from his grip as she turned to walk towards her family in the royal wagon, her father obviously giving Zuko the death glare. It must run in the family. Watching the wagon rolled away he sighed, things would be different without Mai, now he was officially alone…

"Sir I have news, the avatar has arrived, I had him set up with his friends in the council room." General Kai spoke while approaching the Fire Lord. Zuko smiled at this; perhaps he could finally get some answers from this strange girl he'd kept locked up, and some company.

"Have some food brought in, I'll show myself to the council room."

Zuko walked quickly down the halls as he approached the large doors to the council room, he was excited and anxious to see his friends he's been missing for months. He assumed his friends as his new family, and he was actually excited for this reunion. Opening the doors he received a large, bone crushing hug from his former rivals.

"So good to see you Zuko, or should I say Fire Lord!" Katara giggled as she released the young heir from her grip. He smiled down at her; he missed Katara's mothering ways and feisty attitude, even if she was being threatening to him. She hasn't changed much since they last saw each other, though she was still dressed in Earth Kingdom attire, assuming that she was spending her recent days in Ba Sing Se.

"Zuko good to see you buddy!" Sokka gave him a good slap on the shoulder, only to yipe in pain as he shook out his bruised hand, "I keep forgetting your new attire has spiky hoofs!"

Zuko and Katara both laughed as his eyes turned to Aaang, the young Avatar dressed in his Air Nomad attire. He smiled brightly at the Fire Lord and gave him a soft hug, "Its good to see you again Zuko, but what do you need us for, is someone attacking?" Aang was always strait to business. Ever since the war ended he too was stuffed with Avatar duties and paperwork; Aang hated that last part.

"Yea any southern raiders trying to get us?" Sokka shouted

"Or maybe a group of blood bending uprisings!" Katara added.

"No, well," Zuko scratched his head and smiled, "Well you see, I found this girl the other day…"

Sokka lowered his boomerang sighed, "You know Zuko when you send a message saying ' I need your help, trouble'. Girl problems don't usually fall under that category."

"No, no not like that!" Zuko growled, he looked towards Aang, "She came into my palace late at night, dressed in a mask with a fantalope thing, and then she bended plants at me, I've never seen bending like that ever,"

"You mean she water bended," Katara spoke from behind Aang, eyes turned to the young girl, "She was just a water bender utilizing the water in the plants, I did that once." She secretly beamed at this.

"No it wasn't water bending, I would have known that. It was something different. She moved plants, ivy, the grass, and she moved an entire tree. The branches grew out and everything. When I fought her the ground shifted, almost like it was breathing, like she was controlling the earth."

"So an earthbender!" Sokka shouted.

"She cant be an earth bender and a water bender! …can she?"

"No," Aang spoke finally, "But she can be a spirit bender."

"Spirit bender?" Zuko inquired.

"I smell an adventure…" Sokka whispered happily while holding up his beloved boomerang.

"Zuko is she still here?" Aang asked.

"She's in the palace prison. I'll take her to you if you want, though she's kind of mad at me."

"Can't imagine why," Katara smiled playfully.

"Lets go then," Aang spoke, he motioned towards Katara and Sokka, "You two stay here, if she really is a spirit than she could be really dangerous."

Sokka's face dropped, and so did the boomerang, "I never get to do anything!"

Minutes later Zuko and Aang were at the prison hall outside the girls room. "Ok, don't say I didn't warn you. The door creaked open and the girl was still inside the prison bars, still crouched down like before, and still glaring of course.

"Before you try to kill me again I brought the Avatar." Zuko spoke defiantly, "He's going to tell you I'm not going to kill anybody."

"…I am?" Aang asked nervously.

"She thinks I'm my father, wants to, you know, kill me." Zuko spoke

"Oh,"

The girl jumped up and rushed to the bars of the bars of her cage. "Avatar! Kill the traitor!" She spoke loudly.

"No, he's not a traitor. His name is Zuko, he is a friend of mine. He's not the Fire Lord Ozai, I defeated him. And this I promise you." He bowed in respect.

The girl stared at him perplexed, darting her eyes back to Zuko and Aang.

"I brought something for you," Zuko spoke while pulling steel prison door open. Suddenly the large fantalope came jumping into the room, running to the bars to lick and purr at its master.

"Oji, my Oji I missed you so much," the girl giggled while rubbing the temple of her animal. This was the first time the young Fire Lord saw the girl smile, her face brightened up like the sun, revealing her soft face and shiny eyes.

The sound of metal crunching was heard as Aang bended the metal to divulge the separation of the two friends.

"Since when did you learn to do that?" Zuko asked in awe.

"Toph taught me!' Aang smiled proudly. His smile only grew wider when he saw the girl jump on top the animal, hugging and kissing, also the occasional lick at his nose with both he and Zuko found rather revolting.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" the girl asked while rubbing her hands at the horns of Oji. The fantalope barked loudly in some sort of animal response to the question.

'so the animals speaks to me and barks to her?' Zuko asked himself in confusion. Even more confusing was the sudden glare of the girl towards his eyes, and then the bark she gave back to the fantalope before standing on her two feet and heading towards he and the Avatar.

"Oji said you freed him, why?" she growled, her face twisting into an angry pout, "Death benders don't act like this."

Zuko sighed and pressed his palm against his forehead. He knew eventually he'd have to deal with the anti Fire Nation revolt during the Order of Peace, but ugh! Why so soon?

"I freed him because I'm not a bad person." Zuko explained. "I know me and my people have done wrong but we're trying to mend our pasts. We're taking each day to make things right in the world. I know you are upset with _MY FATHER_, but I am his son, and I am different. I wasn't always good, but I'm trying."

"And you cant fault him for that!" Aang interject with a large goofy smile.

The girls face twisted down from anger and opened her wide eyes to gaze into the crimson eyes of the Fire Lord. She studied them for a few moments, as if she was reading his soul. Even Zuko felt his personal Fire Lord space bubble being intruded.

"You're not Ozai…are you?" She spoke softly, her eyes cast downwards towards Oji who rubbed his face towards her leg. "But you're still a death bender! Casting fire to my kingdom!"

"Where is your kingdom? And who are you?" Aang asked his voice serious. He could tell this situation was on the verge of becoming a reconciliation or a full out battle.

The girl stood proudly with her hand on her hip, the other running through her feathered hair, "My name is Naima, daughter of Indra and queen to the WuLang forests. The Fire Nation has killed my lands and poisoned my people, and I will bring revenge to the ruthless ways of the Fire Lord."

"Wulang forest?"Aang thought aloud, he placed his finger to his chin and pondered at the name, with a snap of his fingers he shouted "That's where I fought Ozai. On the day of Sozin's comet!"

"The day of black fire…" Naima spoke with her head down.

"I'm sorry Naima, but I think you should be mad at me," Aang spoke softly, he bowed down in respect. "I used your home as a battle ground to defeat Ozai and hurt your lands, you should be angry at me, not Zuko."

Naima tilted her head and look at Aang; if the boy was telling the truth, Ozai was defeated. Had she waited too long to strike? Would her efforts to free her family and the forest be in vain? No, there was still a Fire Lord, and there were still iron fish in the sea, and iron birds in the sky…it was still Zuko's fault.

"You still have the robes of the Fire Lord, what's to say that you are no different? That you will not bring war and destruction to our forests, and that your fire will not once again cast down on my shores." Naima glared her eyes and pulled into a fighting stance.

Zuko had an idea. "Please, if you just let me prove to you how the Fire Nation has changed, then perhaps you will not be so angry. You and your Fantalope can stay here in my palace, and I will show you how much our nation has grown into an era of peace. Give me three months of your time, and by the end of the summer's sun if you still don't see the changed nation we have become, you can kill me."

"Zuko you cant be serious!" Aang shouted, "she cant be trusted. We don't even know what she is yet. A spirit bender, evil witch, even a platypus bear in disguise!"

"I'm right here you know!" Naima growled, "And I accept your offer. I will stay, but I doubt you can prove that death bending has somehow become good."

"Fire bending" Zuko corrected her trough his teeth.

"Whatever."

"Well let's take a walk Naima, you too Oji." Aang smiled and petted the animal who purred n response, "We have a lot to catch you up on about the war, it ended by the way!"

"Really?" Naima questioned while following the boy out of the room.

Zuko sighed and slammed his head against the metal door. What did he get himself into this time?

**See you next chapter. Rate and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I'm excited to share the next chapter with you guys. To answer questions I chose the name Naima because I've always liked that name, and I haven't found a character to really embody such a name; but I think I hit the mark with Naima's character! ...oh and btw its Thursday...ur welcome.**

**Anyways enjoy chapter 3.**

The sun shone bright and high above the Fire Nation's Capital city as the young heir walked alongside the Avatar Aang; Naima strode steps in front of them with her beloved fantalope Oji at her side. Zuko was lost in his thoughts however; why did he just bargain his life for the mysterious girl walking in front of him, why, why, why? He sighed heavily, blowing steam from his nostrils in frustration.

The Avatar to his left sensed the tension in the air between them, and also a hot climate change. "So," He started slow and quietly, not wanting to anger the Fire Lord further, "Why three months Zuko? Three months! The war was one hundred years and you're going to prove to this girl that the world is a better place in three months!"

….that didn't come out right.

Zuko threw his hands up into the air in defiance, "I just said it! That's the day of my birthday! I didn't know what I was thinking; Uncle was always right I just say things and never think it through."

Sighing he crossed his arms over his chest and calmed himself, "I know she's just a girl, but she is someone who was hurt by my father, my country, and my actions. Maybe proving to her that we can change will help me realize how I can sway the minds of the thousands of people that aren't exactly on my side right now."

Aang smiled, placing a hand on his friend's troubled shoulders, "You know you grew up a lot since we first meet Zuko. You really care about making a difference in the world, and you have a whole bunch of powerful benders that have your back, if you ever need us."

Zuko returned the smile, "Thanks Aang," He glanced over at Naima who paused at the grand doors of the Royal Palace.

"Look Oji our new home!" the young queen smiled while petting her animal's antlers, "and maybe our permanent home after the Fire Lord gets burned by his own deal. We can tear it down and build a nice mead pile and big trees." She giggled and kicked the door open, not glancing back at the fuming Fire Lord behind her.

"…at least she's cute." Aang smirked while following in her suit.

Yea…at least.

Once they were settled in the council room a servant came in with a hot plate of tea that was set in the center of the kotatsu table they were all sitting around. Zuko grumbled to himself as his eyes squinted at Katara and Sokka, who were clearly making friendly with Naima. They were lucky to have not had giant plants shot at them and verbal atrocities.

…women.

"Your hair is so pretty," Katara smiled as she finished brushing the long waves of her hair.

"Now put the feathers back in, and give me a," Naima's eyes sparkled, "a _water tribe_ loop!"

'I hate women.' Zuko thought to himself.

"So, you know I single handedly brought down an entire fire air fleet down with this little guy right here!" Sokka beamed brightly while holding up his trusty boomerang.

"So you're the one that brought the sky bird's crashing down into my oceans." Naima scoffed with closed eyes.

"…you know I wasn't really doing that much anyways…" Sokkas frown caused Naima to laugh and punch him in the shoulder playfully.

"Geez, have you and Toph been hanging around lately?"

"What's a Toph?" Naima asked with cocked eyebrows.

"You know I asked myself that same question when I meet her." Sokka shook his head in memory.

"So Naima, how long have you lived in the forest," Aang asked while sipping his tea. Fire Nation always had the best tea, at least Zuko could pitch that to the forest queen…it was nature.

"All my life." Naima said bluntly, her eyes narrowing, warning of the sensitivity of the topic. The Avatar relaxed.

"So when you attacked Zuko, you bended the earth, you moved the plants…that's fascinating."

Naima gently pulled Katara's hand from her hair as she stood up from the table, "Would you like me to show you?"

They all nodded in unison, except the young Fire lord…he's seen it before.

Naima walked across the room to the small fire lily plant rested on the table by the window. She smiled and picked up the plant and brought it to the center of the room.

"Fire lilies are said to only bloom for a few weeks each year. They're stubborn plants." Everyone focused in on the small plant with its buds shut and slightly wilting. "You know they need water every once in a while Fire Lord Killer." The dark haired girl smirked at the young heir who just shot her an evil glare.

"As I said, they're stubborn plants, but," she began to pull her fingers back and forth, like she was pinching at the air, "They can be persuaded to do almost anything." As if on cue, the fire lily began to grow slowly and bloom, two flowers, three, and four. Soon a large, overgrown bouquet was gracing the table, with shimmery blossoms and a sweet, spicy scent filled the air.

"And they smell beautiful!" Naima concluded, clapping her hands in self praise. The group was left in awe.

"I've never seen anything like this before, it's amazing!" Aang smiled and gently touched the bloomed fire lilies.

"How did you do that?" Katara asked. Zuko was right; it wasn't a form of water or earth bending. It was its own, unique form of plant bending.

"I don't know really, I've always been able to do it." Naima kept her eyes to the ground; Zuko noticed this move right away.

"Everything is alive in this world; the plants, the trees, you and me of course. And I'm not really giving life to the plants, but rather encouraging them. Like the fire lilies, I encouraged them to grow and be full of life, to shine." Her eyes closed as she continued, "it's the same with Oji. When he talks I understand him. I feel his emotions and his pain. He's like a part of me, nature is apart of me."

Sokka whipped the tears from his eyes, "so, beautiful."

"So you basically control the plants to do you will as if it was mind control." Zuko interjected with his hands crossed. If she could poke fun at his death bending, err fire bending, then he was just as entitled to do the same.

After all, he was Fire Lord.

Naima pulled her face into a pout as she slammed her fists on the table, "It is not! I'm not going around shooting flaming balls of fire and burning people to death!"

"But you were too weak to attack me, so you had your forest friends take care of that." Zuko didn't even care at this point if he was being polite or not, he had three months to apologize anyways.

"You….you, you jerk!" Naima shot her finger at him, "I'm going outside. Come on Oji!"

The young fantalope was flopped on his back and under the current spell of Katara's belly rubbing. "Who's a good fantalope." She baby talked to him as he panted happily with his tongue out.

"Fine! Stay there and choke on your joy!" She sneered and stormed out, her grumbling being heard from down the hall.

* * *

><p>Walking across the plaza to the main gardens Naima kept her arms crossed before stepping her feet in the grass. Sighing, she flopped down on the soft earth, feeling the prickly textures touch her skin. She felt like a stranger here. The terrain was different from her home. She missed the tall trees of her forest, the wind of the oceans, and the overall feeling of home. She scoffed at the seemingly small palace garden. Yes it was beautiful and appeasing to the eyes, but it was so planned out. Grass was neat and trimmed, the fire lilies and roses were all neat and ornamental, even the pond was clean, not a moss pile out of place.<p>

This irritated the young queen. But for now, this place would be her home. That thought in itself made her head throb. Rolling onto her back she stared up at the sunset colored sky, her mind was racing.

Her whole life she lived in her forests, hidden away from the human world. Of course she had seen the occasional human being walking her lands or attempting to hunt her people, being the animals of course. They always fascinated her, as did they look like her after all. Did all people come from the forest like she did? We're they all element benders? Did they all live in houses? And most importantly,

Where they all bad people?

"I'm never going to know the answers," She spoke aloud; both her hands ran down her face in sighing frustration.

"And those answers you don't need to concern yourself with," a powerful voice was heard from behind her, a very familiar voice.

"….Mother?" Naima shot up from her laying position to glance around the empty gardens. Noticing a swirl in the pond she scurried over to the pool of water to see the reflection of her mother's face. In reflection of the pool the typical motherly face was absent, but rather a large antlered creature swirled in the water. Much like her warrior mask she wore when she attacked Zuko, her mother wore a dark mask with white paint dripped in the form of a wide eyed animal.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Naima asked happily. However this smile was soon turned to fear as a large roar was heard from the water.

"You are becoming infested with the humans Naima! I left you in charge to deal with the Phoenix King and I see you sitting in his gardens like a dimwitted fool!"

Naima pulled her head down in shame, "Mother…he's not the Phoenix king that has burned our lands. He was defeated by the Avatar. He is his son. His name is Zuko…he doesn't seem so bad." She couldn't believe those words uttered from her lips, "He's given me a deal that he will show me how the Fire Nation has changed, in three months time, and I accepted. Maybe if they really are different we could teach them the errors of their way, and learn from them…maybe we could share with them our gifts. And live in harmony." Her mother would be furious, which she was of course.

"Fool!" she shuddered from the waters, the pool began to glow a bright white as the winds began to swirl around the pond, "If the Phoenix King is defeated then kill his son as well, and all others who stand in our way. Fire Benders are the evil of the world, and the other humans are the filth. I raised you to be my successor to my throne, and you dare defy my teachers to not trust the humans! I can take your powers away as easily as I gave them to you!"

Tears welled up in the dark haired girl's eyes; her head still was turned down in shame.

Indra sighed, the winds calming around her daughter as she reached out from the water, placing a clawed hand on her daughters head.

"The world is a scary place, my love." She spoke soothingly, "You cannot be fooled by the trickery of the humans, especially those who bend the fires that kill our people. Take advantage of the Fire Lords proposition, gain his trust, and then," her hand dropped from Naima's face, slowly moving back into the water,

"You will kill him."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the council room the group was settling down as the sun began to set in the western sky.<p>

"So Naima is going to be your new buddy for three months, how is sulky going to take that?" Sokka asked while trimming his beloved boomerang.

"Her name is Mai!" Zuko correctly harshly, "And it doesn't mater anyways, she left to Omashu for six months to help her father with the reformation, and she doesn't need to know about this." Zuko added extra enthusiasm to the last part.

"Hey your contract is safe with me," the water tribe warrior held his hands up in defense, "However when your funeral comes around I think she needs a memo."

"Sokka oddly makes a point. What will you do when three months pass?" Aang asked while resting his elbows on his knees.

"Hopefully I'll live till my birthday." The young heir pitifully made an attempt at a joke.

"Messing with a spirit is no good; especially if her 'mother' comes into play."

"But Naima isn't a sprit though right?" Katara added while finally letting Oji go from her love grip. The large animal leaped to its feet, giving a Zuko a stare and then darting out to the room to chase its master.

'Why does it always stare at me.' Zuko asked himself…

"Naima is human there is no question about that, but…I don't think she knows that."

"What!" Sokka's over dramatic voice filled the room, "How does someone not know that their human? Am I human?"

"Unfortunately yes," Katara rolled her eyes.

Aang shook his head, "I don't think she's ever had contact with humans before meeting us. And her mother seems to be her only teacher of the outside world; I mean, she was licking at her tea earlier."

"I do that all the time…" Sokka boasted only to receive strange eyes from the rest of the group, "What it was hot!"

"And on that note," Zuko said while rising to his feet, "I have a lot of paper work to attend to, will you guys be staying for a while."

Before Katara could respectfully answer 'yes please' the young Water Tribe warrior hopped to his feet, placing a hand to his chest while coughing regally, "Of course Lord Zuko. I could get used to these royal livings. You sir!" he pointed to a random servant who immediately came to his side, "Fetch me your finest meat and poultry and deliver them to my living quarters, oh, and wax my boomerang."

"Yes Lord Sokka." With that the servant dashed away carrying the beloved weapon on a silver platter.

Once again everyone rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>The night was dark and gloomy, just the way the Fire Lord liked it. He made his way slowly back to his office, his mind once again racing through the events of the past 24 hours. That damn Fantalope gave him his usual eerie glare, signaling that he should apologize to the young queen. Sighing, he turned to take the scenic route through the gardens, hoping to pass Naima along the way.<p>

He felt rude approaching her, even though she was loitering in his gardens. She sat there with Oji laying next to her while staring into the pond intently.

'Probably looking for dinner.' Zuko thought to himself while approaching her. Oji, noticing the Fire Lords approach gently nudged the young queen while she stared deeply into the waters. Looking up she immediately began to splash and swirl the water, removing and signs of her mother's presence.

"I didn't mean to disturb you…" Zuko spoke cautiously while taking a seat next to her.

"Oh no, you didn't. After all I am in your palace." She gave an eerie smile, shocking the young lord.

"Well," He began. He hated apologizing, even now as the Fire Lord he still hated the idea of admitting that he was wrong, "I want to say sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to disrespect you."

Naima couldn't look at the Fire Lord while she twiddled her fingers nervously. She knew what she had to do, her mother made it very clear. She could kill him now, if she wanted to. The grass could be easily bended into sharp blades and cut directly at his throat. She watched the ground as the grass slowly began to move upwards to a point.

'I could kill him right now…' she thought to herself, 'and then I could go home.'

However, fate had an odd way of putting into words…

"I want to learn about your people!" she blurted out while the grass slowly settled to a dull weed. "I want to learn about what you do and how you live and what you wear and what you eat and how you talk and you walk funny and hold hands and and touch and think and do and and and."

Well you know what they say; curiosity killed the Forest Queen.

'Mother's going to kill me…mother is going to kill me.'

"Okay okay," Zuko chuckled while attempting to process her ramble, "We can start tomorrow. I prepared a room for you. It faces the eastern gardens; they are the most beautiful in the palace."

"I'd rather stay outside if you don't mind." Naima spoke politely, her voice settling. "Something about this garden is peaceful and happy. Did you share a lot of happy moments here?"

Zuko want to tell her. To tell her about his mother and sister; the times when they were young playing across the gardens, their father joining in on occasion.

"They're long gone." He responded softly, while taking to his feet, "Though you're welcome to stay here….good night."

Sighing he turned and walked down the path to the palace walls, disappearing from sight.

Naima sighed and flopped on to her back, her head resting on Oji's belly. She stared up at the stars for a moment before looking over at the palace that surrounded her. She wanted to learn from the humans. If they were so bad why were Katara and the strange one so nice to her? And if humans were so bad why was the Avatar human? Mother always told her that there was a balance in everything. So if everything had a balance then was fire bending a good thing?

"Oji, what do I do?" she asked while tilting her head to look into the Fantalopes eyes.

Oji sighed and closed his eyes, '_Sometimes mother isn't always right'._

**See you next chapter! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4 Pt 1

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! I'm so excited to share with you the next chapter of WTWTR (I feel like I should shorten that somehow…) this chapter is being broken into two parts which you'll see later. There's going to be a big time gap in between this story which you'll see later. This is on purpose because I'm working on a spin off story of oneshots of NaimaxZuko during that time when she learns about the humans and their cultures, which you all will find very amusing hehe.**

**Anyways, chapter 4 part 1. **

It wasn't much of a sleep, but at least it was sleep. It was the same story the young Fire Lord told himself every night while he laid awake in his royal bedroom. He never did sleep fully, not since the night of treason, the night his mother left him. He never was a good sleeper before that even. Even as a child he always feared the dark; he never liked not being able to see his surroundings, and the sounds always frightened him. He opted many times when he was young to sleep with his parents, and once Azula was born he'd always sleep in her nursery. He remembered one night, a night which would always lead to a conundrum of questions about his complex relationship with Azula:

* * *

><p>"<em>The boy is six years old!" his father, Prince Ozai slammed his hands on the wooden table he was seated at. Across sat his mother Princess Ursa, with a deep frown on her face, <em>

"_Ozai, why can't he stay with us tonight? You know that he fears the dark, he's a fire bender, like you, and everyone knows that it's natural for fire bending children to fear the dark when their powers are at their weakest." _

_Mother always told a good lie. _

_Ozai grumbled and rubbed his forehead, "He is my heir and yet ye cannot sleep alone. I never slept with Iroh. And our daughter is fine and she is almost four. The boy is weak." _

"_Not weak my love," Ursa smiled while placing her arms around her husband's hand, "he loves you very much, this is the only time he can spend time with you, you've been so busy these past weeks. Let him stay tonight."_

_Meanwhile, a young Prince Zuko stood from behind the doorway, peeking into the room while his parents argued. This happened almost every night. Every night when he would crawl into bed with them, often with tears in his eyes about nightmares; his father would just turn his back to him, sighing heavily in annoyance, however his mother would always take him into his arms and sing to him softly. _

_Firefly, don't you cry_

_Hear my song and wipe your eyes_

_Let your sorrows go, and let that fire show _

_Close your eyes, rest your head_

_While I sing you off to bed_

_And while you drift away, my words will always stay_

_My firefly._

_Suddenly Prince Zuko felt a tug at his robes. He peered down to see a young Azula tugging at him with a bright smile on her face. _

"_Zu-Zu you can stay with me tonight." She smiled brightly at him, her small fingers curled against his robes. Zuko smiled and held his sisters hand as they walked down the hall to her room. _

"_And will you sing the spiderfly song to me?" she asked._

"_Its called firefly, dumb-dumb." Zuko corrected her while laughing._

"_I'm not a dumb-dumb. You are!" She shouted childishly while sticking her tongue out at him. And after that night he always slept with Azula; petting her hair while she snuggled next to him. Only when she turned old enough to fire bend with their father did their world change, and Zuko finally had to accept being alone._

* * *

><p>It was times like those that made the young lord truly feel alone. Here he lay in a palace, all alone within his walls. He sat on the same throne as his father, but he was gone. Each evening he'd sit in the royal gardens like his mother, but she was gone. And when he passed the royal Spa on occasion, the place where he would gawk at his sister while she had her nails filed and hair brushed, but she too, was gone.<p>

"This is stupid," the Fire Lord said to himself while rising from his bed. Grabbing his robe he glanced at the sun peaking over the horizon. He walked down the halls of his palace, searching for something to draw his mind away.

Irony was amazing sometimes.

"Zuko!" the high pitched voice of Sokka came bellowing down the halls as the young adult came running towards him.

"Sokka what , what is it?" Zuko asked in a mix tone of concern and frustration.

"Its Lady Naima…she's, she's-" Sokka stammered as face grew bright red.

"Are you sick? Out with it!" Zuko ordered while crossing his arms in anger.

"She's naked!" the water tribe boy shouted while covering his nose to shield the young heir from his blistering nosebleed.

Immediately Zuko darted past the love struck fool and paced towards the royal courtyard. As if on cue his mouth dropped at the sight of what was described to him by the Water Tribe Warrior.

Naima sat in the center of the garden by the pool, completely naked while she bathed in the water, oblivious to the number of royal guards and servants gawking at her in shock. But as if they were invisible she continued to scrub and wash in the water, with Oji of course.

"..." Zuko was speechless. Immediately he jumped over the rail into the gardens, racing to the pond and gently tapping the young queen on the shoulder. We'll it meant to be gentle; evidently he pushed her into the water while hissing "What on earth are you doing!"

Naima pulled her dripping head from the pond, spitting a stream of pond water from her mouth in direct line to his face, "What are you doing! I'm bathing here! Isn't that what you Fire Freaks do?"

"You're naked in front of everyone!"

Naima glanced around to the large group of eyes staring at her from every corner of the gardens. Men just gapped at her with their eyes wide open as the noble women just held their fans over the faces while glaring daggers at her. Immediately she pulled Oji in front of her in attempt to cover herself in shame.

"I thought they were just waiting to take their turn…" She whispered to Zuko who once again slammed his face into the palm of his hand.

"There are things like baths you know!" Zuko sneered from behind his palm. This was embarrassing even to him. He lets this wild woman free from the prison, much too public criticism and on her first week of freedom she is publically bathing within the palace walls.

"Put this on." He ordered while removing his outer robe and passing to the soaking girl, "come with me."

He practically dragged the girl by her fingertips while leading her to his sister's old room; he sat her on the bed while he began to rummage through the dressers in attempt to find something suitable for her to wear.

"Sorry." Naima muttered while dogging the projectiles of undershirts and tops that Zuko threw over his shoulder. Sighing, the young Fire Lord rested his hands on his sister dresser, "I didn't mean to yell back there, you obviously don't know Fire Nation etiquette." Or any kind for that matter.

Naima gave a small smile while she fiddled with the clothes scattered around her. Pulling the soft fabric over her she turned to the mirror and glanced at herself, gasping in surprise.

She looked so different from who she was only days before. Now out of her rags of clothes she wore in the forest. These were more refined and form fitting, and not to mention they were pretty. She stood dressed in salmon red harem pants tied at her waist while a cropped bandeau top graced her chest, covering he shoulders was a deep red mesh tunic, glistening against her tan skin. It was so royal, regal…so human.

"You…look nice." Zuko commented from behind her, she turned quickly to see the Fire Lord giving her a soft smile. She cocked her eye and gave an annoyed glare.

"I look like a human. And a little girl."

"Trust me; the girl who wore those clothes was not a little girl."

"Where is she?" Naima asked while glancing around the room. Dust covered most of the dressers and furniture, signaling that not much life had been in this room for a long time. Zuko shot her a 'drop it' glare and began to pack the clothes away neatly before turning to leave the room.

"Now that you're suitable; we have many tours to go on. The Fire Nation is eager to show you the changes we've made. And now you will be addressed as Lady Naima."

"Shouldn't it be Lady Queen Naima. Heir to the WuLang forest, and dictator to the royal gardens of the Fire Nation capital?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "You dictate rocks and dirt."

"The forest is more than just animals and rocks and birds. It's a living organism; full of life and gives life…why am I even telling you this, you wouldn't understand." She huffed out of the room glancing behind at Zuko, "Well are you coming?"

Ignoring her command he followed her out of the room, not even turning back once while he closed the door, hoping to close the memories inside.

* * *

><p>It had been almost three weeks since he had made the foolish bargain of his life to the wild girl. Over that time he had been showing her every bit of reformation he has conducted since becoming Fire Lord; and also some much needed human etiquette. He showed her to the Royal Council of the Order of Peace, the new villages being built with multi nations and benders, he even took her to the shrine of Avatar Roku. He spent days with her walking along the streets of the Fire Nation's capital, watching her as she ooed and awed at the world she'd never seen before. At first he was irritated by her constant questions of the way of 'human living' but after awhile he'd grown to like hearing her voice, seeing her smile, and listening to her giggle as she tried things for the first time.<p>

It felt like being young again; being alive again. Of course he went out to public occasions, but they were a bore to him. Even when he and Mai would leave to make a public visit at some event, they would sit there and sulk under the fans and admirations of his followers. Mai ate this up of course, she secretly love the attention. But with Naima beside him, it was a whole different feeling. Naima would constantly tug at his shoulder and point to objects he'd pass every day. She would follow with a statement such as: "Look Zuko its beautiful; I love that; that's so amazing."

He was used to the feeling of alone. Even though he was surrounded by servants and generals, he was alone. And though he and Mai had become very close, he was still alone. Alone in his world, his thoughts; he always found it odd that he was a fire bender and yet he was so cold to people, and so alone. But things were changing.

The Avatar and his friends left after the first week of his bargain, leaving him alone with the wild girl. Zuko at first thought he would rip his hair out at the thought of being alone with her, but over time he'd actually grown to like her company. He would force her, emphasis on force, to sit at peace council meetings, even Zuko dreaded those. He remembers the first time he invited her to one. She sat there like a depressed koala sheep as she listened to the ramble of the council heads. At one point she began to imitate them when no one was looking; sitting up tall, scratching her tummy and playing with an invisible beard. Zuko would always chuckle quietly at her behavior, which became a repeating habit whenever they both attended the meetings.

She detested anything that involved sitting indoors or going over paperwork. She would just tilt her head back and stare outside or profusely pet Oji, a habit which would lead to bald spots on the poor animal.

Zuko was once again lost in his thoughts as he entered the royal doors to his office, only to stare in shock as Naima sat at his desk with Oji chewing at some very important documents.

"What-"before the young heir could get a word out the dark haired girl held out the palm of her hand,

"Before you finish," she began while sliding off the table, "I know that _you know_ that you have a council meeting today. And _I know _that _you know_ that you're going to force me to go and listen to this chitter chatter that's called 'conversation'." She quoted with her fingers, "and _I know_ that _I know_ I'm going to be bored…so Oji chewed up all the documents you have to do today and we're going out to have fun."

Zuko stared at her wide eyed, then glaring down at the Fantalope who was in mid chew of a scroll.

'She made me do it…' Oji's ears fell down in a pitiful pity excuse.

"Keep chewing!" she pointed her finger at her pet as she glared at Zuko, "I can't take any more meetings, and neither can you. Now take me to do something fun, or I'll kill you with this fern." She pointed her other finger to the pitiful plant in Zuko's office. It was stuffed in the corner and half dead, though even the Fire Lord knew not to mess with a plant bending wild woman. And perhaps a day off would get his mind off of things.

"Fine," Zuko huffed while pushing her hand away. He stared at the wide eyed girl infront of him. He knew he needed a break from things, and who knows, maybe he could have some fun; whatever that was.

"So," Zuko inquired with a smirk on his face, "Are you afraid of heights."

* * *

><p>"….I'm not going on that thing!" Naima crossed her arms as she glared at the Fire Nation Airship. The two stood atop a large cliff while the Airship loomed over the vast drop towards the waters bellow. The giant metal beast was nearly 70 feet long as it was high, sending shivers down the young queen's spine.<p>

"I thought you weren't scared." Zuko teased while stepping aboard the metal ramp onto the ship.

Naima huffed and took an uneasy step onto the metal ramp before running across it towards the main compartment, "See I'm not scared!" she growled as she watched Zuko prance over the metal bridge like it was nothing and take a seat at the makeshift throne.

"I thought all of these ships when down on the day of black fire." Naima noted while glancing out the window as she recalled the day of the attack on her forest. She remembered from watching below the ships crash into one another as they feel to the sea...

"This is the only surviving ship from that attack. It was rescued by two friends of mine during Sozin's comet, that's why it's named the Bei-Fong airship."

"…stupid name; stupid ship." She kicked the metal wall as she glared out the window. However once the clouds spread and the view from below came apparent, the ever present oo's and aah's were heard from the young girl. With her face pressed against the glace she viewed the Fire Nation Island in amazement. She'd never, never ever, been up this high before. It was so beautiful; everything was so small, as if it could fit into the palms of her hand. She gave a quick glance back to Zuko as he chatted with a pilot. Her smile soon dropped to a frown as she remembered the harsh words of her mother. She had gained some sort of trust with the Fire Lord, but once again she had the sudden painful feeling in her chest she had weeks ago.

It was easy at first, to pretend to be interested in the aspects of the Fire Nation. But the more visits they took and the subtle kindness he showed her, the more pressing pain was felt, in both her head and her chest. This world outside her was amazing. It was much like her own, but more dynamic. There we're 'cities' and 'villages'. They're music and food and social interaction like she had never seen before. The people that were supposed to be barbaric and evil said good morning and how are you to her. They would smile when they saw her and one old lady even offered her a free 'hair brushing', which Zuko said was like grooming. It was amazing.

Every night she would lie awake with Oji smiling about the day that had passed. The words of her mother soon faded to a distant whisper, and thoughts of killing the Fire Lord seemed nonexistent; but in the end, she knew it had to be done. Mother would be furious.

Even Zuko could hear the large sigh the girl gave as she stared out the window. Waving away the captain he walked over to her, smiling.

"Come with me." he motioned while taking through a trap door. After what seemed to be 10 flights of stairs Zuko unfastened the top of the door, opening it to reveal they were now standing at the top of the air ship. Naima quickly jumped over Zuko as she took an uneasy foot to the top of the ship, careful to grab one of the cable rails for support.

The fresh wind felt like home as it beat against her face, flying her hair across her back. It felt liberating, it felt free. Never in all her life had she felt this rush before. The sky was clear as they circled the island. Naima felt a rush, she let go of the safety cable and began to dart across the airship towards the head ornament of the vessel.

"What are you doing?" Zuko shouted as he watched the wild girl race across the ship.

"Come on!" Naima shouted back while waving her hands back and forth, "Unless you're too scared Fire Lord Scardy-cat!"

…Scardy cat…he shouldn't have taught her human insults.

Zuko took hold of the cable while he slowly scooted across the airship to the very edge where Naima stood.

"Its so beautiful!" She shouted with a large smile gracing her face. She grabbed the young heir and pulled him to edge of the ship, the only thing separating the two was the fire nation emblem that they peered over. Even though it was steel, Zuko couldn't help but to feel his breakfast creep up his esophagus.

"Look, it's the capital city!" she pointed, "And the forests, and the beach, I want to go to the beach next. And look look! Giant coy fish swimming below us! I want to ride them, let's do that someday. Zuko you're not looking…wow do you see that cloud!"

Zuko couldn't help but to allow the small smile to creep across his face as he watched Naima's face glow as her eyes darted at each new object that crossed her path. Here bright eyes were wide as she rambled on about the sky and trees, talking so fast her words meshed together; a typical habit. He had resentment towards her, of course considering every day his life was in her hands. But he couldn't imagine ever having as much fun as he had the past few weeks. Mai would never find this fun; nor would she even want to attend. She never really drew into his feelings, she enjoyed their stoic romance, and so did he, or so he thought.

"So," Naima spoke while drawing the young lord from his daze, "You want to have some _real _fun now."

Zuko gave the girl a perpelexd look, "What do you mean?" How could this day get any better for the two.

"I mean this is fun…human fun. But I want to show you some forest fun."

"Forest fun?"

Naima smiled while eyeing the ground below her; they were now hovering over the main island, near the rainforests by the palace, their decent slow but steady.

"Do you trust me?" Naima asked while extending a hand out to the Fire Lord.

Zuko stared at the girl, uneasy of what she was getting at. What was this 'forest fun'? And as far as he could tell, they were hundreds of feet above the air…unless she was…

"Do you trust me?" she asked again.

"…well I mean ok."

Before he could finish the forest queen quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him from the safety of the rope and jumping off the airship.

"Hold on tight!" she shouted while entangling his fingers within hers. However he voice was deaf in comparison to the terrified shouts of the Fire Lord.

**See you next chapter! R&R**


	5. Chapter 4 Pt 2

**Welcome to chapter 4pt 2 (insert trumpet noise). Enjoy this chapter because things are about to take a turn for the scandalous…**

Zuko had lived a good life. He was born into royalty, thus becoming Fire Lord. Though banished he traveled the world. He conquered cities, had a revelation, had a girlfriend…and you know. He lived a good life. Yet even though he had done wrong in his years the thought of plunging to his downfall by the hands of a crazy woman didn't seem fitting to his royal decree.

Though screaming profusely made the bleak reality easier to deal with.

Note to self: never trust woman, let alone a half haired, plant bending freak. Yes he said it, freak.

The air beat at the young lord's face as his body pulled towards the earth. He clutched Naima's hand tightly while soaring downward through the sky. For once Naima's laughter wasn't uncomforting, considering these would be his last sounds before he becomes a human pancake; he was hoping to hear something more pleasant.

Naima on the other hand was having the time of her life, her body was burning with adrenaline as she felt the wind on her; she had planned this jump ever since Zuko brought her to the top of the air ship. Asking if _she _was scared; hah! The young lord wailed like a screeching dodo while she had informed him several times she knew what she was doing…she thought.

They were nearing the end of their freefall; they were close enough the earth, close enough for a not so deadly fall.

"I kind of need my hand now!" she yelled to Zuko. Considering he already took her deadly words to 'trust her', he released her hand, only to grab at her ankle for leverage.

Quickly Naima began to swirl her hands, much like she did before. Her style was graceful and elegant, even though they were plunging to her death. Acting with haste she immediately drew her hands upwards in a swift movement. Zuko watched in amazement as the leaves from the trees began to shoot upwards, hundreds of them gathering around her hands and arms, forming the shape of bird's wings. As if the young heir's prayers were answered their death fall turned into a slow and graceful decent as Naima gently glided the two down to the small clearing deep in the Fire Nation rainforest.

Zuko never loved dirt more in his entire life. Once his foot touched the lush ground he immediately let go of Naima's now bruised ankle and dropped to his knees practically hugging the earth and all its dirt and leafy goodness. He would water his poor fern every day, he told himself, and never kick a stone again. He would hire Katara to do all the watering of his royal gardens. In fact he would make that poor fern his heir to his throne. It was a nice fern.

Once his fulfilled himself of his love of gravity he lifted his head only to glare at Naima who found this whole situation rather hilarious.

"What on earth were you doing!" He shouted while shooting fire from his palms, "You could have killed us! This is your idea of fun? Jumping from flying airships and making wings from twigs!"

"Actually I never tried the gliding part before; I figured if we were high enough in the air I could do it. And it worked!"

Zuko pretended not to hear that last part. He quickly rose to his feet and glanced around at his surroundings. They were deep in the Rainforests on the other side of the main island. It would take at least two days to walk back. The trees hung high above them covered in lush leaves and exotic flowers. Vines and twisted branches hung over they much like a canopy while the river across from them flowed in perfect tunes to the sound of the forest.

'This is the last time I take the scenic route.' Zuko thought to himself.

"I love it here! This forest is so different from my home." Naima spoke while staring up at the canopy, "My trees are pine and tall, with stiff branches, the bark is so rough on my feet." She walked over to a tall tree placing her finger on the smooth moss covered bark. "The tree's here are twisted and tangled, yet they are so smooth and forgiving. My mother always said that the trees reflect the people and world around us. My homeland is stiff, tall, and stubborn like me, and presumably the people around us. Yet these trees reflect a people who are confused, lost, yet the mindlessly flow into the other trees, tangling themselves into one another… is that how your people are?"

Her words were true. Zuko couldn't believe the connection. His uncle told him countless stories of how nature reflected the world around us, the humans and animals. He always thought it was just his typical Iroh rambles but he was right, Naima was right.

Talking a step next to her he placed his hand above her on the tree, feeling the smooth bark as it twisted into the other branches of the neighboring tree, and the next, and the next, making one big connection in the clearing around them. However, this idea angered him.

Quickly, Zuko grabbed at the leaves of the tree, pulling roughly at the seeds, breaking them from its branches.

"Hey what are you doing!" Naima yelled in protest as Zuko stormed away from her and began digging in the ground. He threw the seeds into the small hole and kicked the dirt over his pathetic gardening attempted and then pointed towards Naima.

"Make it grow."

The young queen shot him a strange look as she stared at the half buried seeds, "You need as much gardening lessons as I need human ones."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "The Fire Nation is the trees. During the war we followed blindly under my father, twisting into each other like the branches, killing innocent lives and destroying families. Its my responsibility to break the chain of ignorance for my people. We too deserve freedom from our shame, so make it grow."

Naima gave a small smile as she walked towards Zuko, pulling his hand down gently. She couldn't help but to feel the pain from his words. Her mother always said that humans didn't feel guilt or pain; they only knew greed and hunger, and destruction. The Fire Nation excelled in those traits, without a doubt, but for the people, including their Fire Lord to feel guilt and pain was admirable to Naima.

Humans weren't so bad after all.

"I can't help the plant." She spoke, while putting her hands down to smooth out the dirt, "This one needs to grow on its own. You put it in a harsh place, with little sunlight and dirt, but if it survives," her eyes looked into Zuko's crimson, "it will be the strongest tree in the whole forest."

Picking up a large leaf from the nearby Canna plant she cupped it into the river and returned with the makeshift bowl full of water, "Don't drown it okay." She warned while placing the uneven leaf in the Fire Lord's hands.

Steadily, Zuko dropped to a knee and gently poured the water onto the dirt pile, careful not to wash away the seeds.

"How long until it grows?" Zuko asked while eyeing the dirt pile.

"We will come back in 5 years and see how it's doing." Naima answered simply while walking towards the stream.

"Five years!" Zuko repeated while grimacing at the plant.

"Well what do you expect? The world doesn't change overnight, that's the beauty of it. Give it time, and a little care every now and then and you'll see a change, maybe in more places than one. Now about that fun we were supposed to have." Her eyes turned across the river. A pair of wild dragon moose grazed the vegetation, oblivious to Naima's stare.

"Ever ride one of those?"

"I've ridden worse," Zuko gave a nonchalant look, "When I was banished I captured whole village of Earth Kingdom warriors with my komodo rhino."

"You were banished?" She asked while cocking her head to the side.

Zuko forgot to tell her that part. He figured everyone knew, well every cultivated human knew he should say. After all he was the banished prince, and even now some call him the unwanted Fire Lord. At least the title was better.

"A story for another time." He answered simply.

"I want to know. If you tell me one, I'll tell you one." Naima smiled. Zuko's eyes drew away from her face, which he often caught himself staring at, and wandered towards the scar running across her scalp. He remembers that from the first time they meet, similar to his own. He figured that's why her hair was half shaven, and why she would always touch it whenever someone would talk about destruction or death. She was probably the victim of a Fire Nation raid, but yet he wanted to know more.

"Fine." He agreed.

"Okay, now let me show you real fun. And I'm not talking about the dragon moose you know. I mean the trees!"

"You can't ride a tree?" the Fire Lord protested, "They don't move."

"Of course they don't idiot. You remember when I said that they branches were connected. Well this makes for perfect tree gliding. You don't need the trees to move to ride them."

She quickly hoped into the water and began to cross the river; it wasn't deep only knee high, perfect for the young queen to grab small algae strips while she crossed. Zuko followed her uneasily; however he would NOT be picking any slimly substance from the rocks.

"Put these on your feet." She ordered once they crossed the river. She tossed him the green sticky algae. Zuko eyed the goo in disgust as his eyes wandered to the dragon moose who was staring at him while chewing some leaves.

"You want this," He asked while holding the algae to the moose. The docile creature sniffed the plant before sticking its tongue out in disgust before trotting away with its partner, "Yea, me either."

Naima couldn't be more excited. She quickly slapped the algae on the soles of her toes as well as some dirt and leaves for extra slippage.

"Take your shoes off silly!" she chided to the young heir as he tried to maintain his balance while standing on one foot. Once the disgusting materials graced his royal toes, Zuko crossed his arms in disgust. He would not be making his office fern his heir, nature was disgusting.

"You ready for this?" Naima asked while climbing up to the canopy of the trees. It was maze of tangled branches and twisted roots, it was perfect for gliding. Zuko climbed up after her, his heart pounding in somewhat of an excided beat. "Now you just hold your feet steady and step on the branches sli-"before she could finish Zuko jumped onto the awaiting branch and slid down the long spiral of twist and turns.

"Wait for me!" Naima protested while jumping on and gliding after him. It was like the sea surfing he did on Ember Island. But this was better; the thick branches turned from an ordinary canopy to a dangerous thrill ride full of sharp bends and turns. His feet glided smoothly on the algae as his knees buckled with every rise and fall of the branches. He was going so fast shooting high above the forest floor, not caring if the leaves or dirt brushed at his face. He couldn't help to shout out in joy as he branches quickly ended as he jumped large clearing to the awaiting branch, continuing his ride.

Now this was fun.

Turning to his left he saw Naima gliding next to him on an adjacent branch, laughing loudly as she crouched down to maintain her balance. Her arms spread out much like surfing as she rolled up and down the branches.

Copying her moves Zuko crouched down, his knees almost touching his chest as his speed increased as he neared a large drop in the branches.

"Zuko be careful!" Naima shouted as the black haired boy took the decent too fast. He speed down the large branch dangerously; causing the speed and bumps in the wood to trigger his balance as he tried to regain his footing, however hitting a large bump on the branch sent him over the edge, crashing to the canopy floor with a large thud.

Thank gods this fall was shorter than his last, however, more painful. He quickly sat up and examined his right arm which adorned a large cut from the branches he crashed through. Groaning in pain he tried to rip at his tunic to ease the blood flow.

Naima quickly jumped from the branches landing gracefully across from the Fire Lord and rushing to his aid. "Here let me," She spoke while gently pulling his arm away from Zuko's make shift first aid.

"It isn't so bad just a cu-oh!" Zuko tried to finish his sentence yet was cut off by the sudden evasion of the young queen's tongue. Naima quickly drew the young heirs wound to her lips, sucking at the blood with her tongue lapping on the surface. Zuko was silent as her tongue danced over his skin, sending tingles down his spine. His face felt like it was boiling alive as her hot breath tickled his skin. Her teeth nipped at his skin, sending Zuko's eyes rolling to the back of his head. He couldn't take anymore. Naima paused, taking a moment to spit out the excess fluid while Zuko quickly pulled his hand away from the barbaric woman.

"What are you doing! Are you trying to eat me!" Zuko yelled while covering his arm in defense. He was not about to be her dinner. That's probably why she drove him out here…to eat him! Or try to seduce him with her…forest ways.

"What are you doing?" Naima shot back while trying to grab at his arm, "I'm fixing you, you need to get the blood out before we put the aloe on it. You'll get infected."

"I'll take my chances!" he retorted while turning away from her.

Ten minutes later Zuko was still attempting to bandage his arms while cursing profusely in anger. "Stupid arm! You deserve to fall off!"

"Can I help now?" Naima asked while inching towards the Fire Lord.

"Fine! Just don't lick me again!"

Naima pulled at the plant next to her, breaking it in half while clear ooze poured from its leaf, "You're pussing, I'm not putting my mouth anywhere near that part of you."

She sat next to him and stuck her fingers on the wound, letting the aloe ooze seep into the cut. She moved her mouth above the wound and blew at it, soothing the burning sensation the aloe caused. She finished with taking a piece from her tunic and wrapped it around the Fire Lords arm, covering the wound.

"I'm not so barbaric now am I" Naima asked while crossing her arms across her chest. She sat cross legged staring over at Zuko with great perplexity. This past month has been nothing short of betrayal against her mother as well as her entire nation of WuLong forest. Her teachings were never to trust the humans, never let them see you, and attack when they intrude on your territory. That's what everyone was taught. However she stormed into the Fire Nation palace and wasn't killed for her actions. She repeatedly attacked the customs of the Fire Nation and Zuko himself, but he never raised a hand towards her. Of course he insulted back, but Naima never found that threatening.

These ideas tormented her soul each night she laid awake in the royal gardens. Her thoughts ran into each other like a steady flow of insanity against her skull. Was she betraying her people, or was she being admirable in her attempt to learn from the humans and teach them the errors of their ways, and possibly learn from them the ignorance of her own.

"Didn't I tell you staring was rude." Zuko spoke, breaking the young girl's train of thought, "And besides, you have a story to tell me."

Naima smiled and scooted closer to the Fire Lord, watching his face glisten against the setting sun behind her.

"Okay, ask a question, and I will answer it, maybe." She emphasized that last part.

"Likewise."

"And only one question!" she added.

Zuko's eyebrow twisted as he thought deeply about what to ask her. He had at least 50 questions lined in his head, but if he was only going to ask one, it had to be good, something worthwhile.

"What's your favorite color?"

Yeah, what a worthwhile question.

"I don't have one. I love every color. And that was a stupid question." She giggled, "But anyways it's my turn." She rested her chin on her fisted palm.

"Fire Bending started the Great War," She began, "And it has killed a lot of people. I read in your library that fire comes from within you, from your emotions, and my mother says that it's from rage and anger, because you hate the world. So if you are so sorry for what your people did, why do you still fire bend?"

"It's not out of anger, or at least it's not supposed to be," Zuko began, careful of his words. "When I was young, I was banished by my father because I spoke out of turn. And I was angry, and I was hurt. I became a powerful bender because I was full hatred and anger, for my father, my honor, and for the Avatar.

"But when I joined him many months ago, I couldn't fire bend anymore, because my fire bending came from anger and rage, but I wasn't angry anymore. I was happy, and at peace with myself, and that's where I draw my fire bending from. I'm Fire Lord to protect my people and keep the new balance in our world. And that's why I still fire bend; fire is life…I sound like my uncle right now."

"He sounds like a wise man." Naima answered while taking to her feet, "Now, fire bend at me."

"No! Why would I want to do that?" the young lord protested.

"Fight me, fire bend against me as if you were protecting your people. Because when the summer sun sets, I'll kill them all." Naima crouched into a fighting stance, her eye's animalistic and dangerous.

Zuko couldn't believe her sudden change in composure. He thought his words of fire bending had gotten through to her. But he wouldn't fire bend at her, he was adamant against that.

"I won't fire bend at you."

Before he could take a breath and continue the ground rumbled as a large tree root shot towards his direction; Zuko jumped backwards before the wood came into contact with his body. Niama continued her onslaught of branches like a wall of arrows. She attacked wildly; her movements were swift and powerful, unlike her graceful bending hours before.

She was testing him; she too bended the earth out of rage, she had anger towards the humans of the earth, towards the man she was firing at, yet she too fought to protect her family and her world. If they both fought for the protection of their worlds, who was rightly so? Who was pure in their skills and in their souls, nature would have to decide.

"I'm going to destroy your palace, and everything you ever loved!" she shouted while raising the stakes. The canopy tremored as she bended the branches to drop before her in attempt to crush the Fire Lord, "Your kingdom, your people" she knew her next words would push him over the edge, she prepared herself for this, she could already feel the heat from him already,

"And Azula too."

Fire grew in Zuko's eyes as he shouted loudly, shooting a large wave of fire from his mouth. If she wanted a fight she got one. Stepping forward Zuko threw multiple punches of fire at the wild girl. She deflected them easily with a wall of foliage before darting towards him. She had to prove this to herself. If her will to protect her kingdom was stronger than his desire to protect the Fire Nation than she should feel justified in killing him.

She wasn't far from him now, only a few feet separated the edge of her makeshift spear against his powerful fire bending. Leaping into the air she swung positioned her spear before slamming it down into the earth hoping to injure the Fire Lord in the process, however she missed, and before she could think of the next move of attack she found herself in said Fire Lords arms, his fist clenching tightly against her wrists.

"Naima stop." He spoke quietly. Immediately Naima began to wriggle herself out of his grip, growling in anger.

"Let me go!" she protested

"No." his voice was harsher as he pulled her closer to his chest, his grip tightening on hers, "You misunderstood what I said. I fire bend to keep the peace in my world. That extends outside the Fire Nation. It extends across the Four Nations, to every island and every person in this world. You only fight to protect yourself, and your mother. Look what you've done."

Niama turned her head in shock to see the once peaceful forest in a tangle of broken branches and battered plants. The dirt was disheveled and uneven, the smell of the singed flora flooded her nose as the sounds of the howling forest filled her ears. She destroyed this once peaceful earth, and pushing Zuko to use fire bending only made it worse.

Tears swelled up in the girls eyes as her orbs returned to Zuko as he continued to speak. "You care only about your forest and yet you forget that you are the defender to all plants and all animals. My father only cared about himself, and yet he commanded my entire nation to kill on his behalf. They attacked innocent people in the idea of 'spreading our greatness to the world'. I can't tell which one you are Niama. The murderer or the one blindly murdering."

With that he dropped her hands and turned to walk away, leaving Naima in the destruction. Tears overwhelmed the girl as she dropped to her knees, crying into the earth, accepting the truth of the Fire Lords words. Zuko could hear her sobs as he walked away,

But he did not turn back.

**See you next chapter! R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I think you're all going to love this chapter. This is going to be a long chapter, and an exciting one. My toes were tingling while typing. It gets sad, but happy, then mysterious, a lip lock? **

…**well just read on and find out**

He couldn't shake it. No matter how hard he tried, the hours of paperwork he flooded himself with. Even thoughts and letters to Mai, he couldn't shake that face. Naima's face. It had been five days since he had returned to the Fire Nation capital. His guards found him wandering the forests shortly after leaving her to her solitude. He was returned to the palace, and life began normalcy.

Or so he thought.

On his first night of return he found himself sitting in the royal gardens, under his usual tree, staring into the pond, as if the blank pool could give him answers. Suddenly Oji approached. His fantalope eyes once again staring into the young heir's amber eyes; he approached the Fire Lord, sitting next him, his eyes still transfixed on him.

"I didn't mean to hurt her!" Zuko spoke while tossing a rock into the pond, "She acted irrationally, and I had to defend myself. She's in the rainforest south of here."

'That's not why I came to you.' Oji spoke. Taken back by his words, he stared at the docile creature. Oji's light blue eyes glimmered slightly against the night's sky, worry crossing his furry features.

'Naima is, complex. Much like yourself Zuko' He began, 'This world is unfamiliar to her. And each day brings realization that she is a part of it. She is human, as you have already guessed.'

"How?" the Fire Lord asked, "How did she get to the forest? And the plant bending? And how can you talk to me!" he always meant to ask that question.

Oji let out a large laugh while staring up at the moon, 'You humans have so many questions! The world isn't as literal as you humans have become. However, we all have a story; including Naima. And its traditional name is Floracation, plant bending just undermines our talents.'

He drew a breath, 'Naima is human. This is concrete. Though we are not of the same blood, she is my sister, and now Queen of the Wulong Forest."

"How is she your sister? And how can you talk! I've never seen animals interact with humans like this and if so it to the Avatar only. My uncle always told me that the forests and their inhabitants were the closest link to the Spirit World, but I didn't think I'd be making bargains with my life and talking to a four legged animal."

'As did I not see myself having a conversation with at 17 year old hot headed king.' Oji returned fire, silencing the young lord.

'The spirit world and the human world was once one, a long time ago. Once humans inhabited the grounds we once walked, and the world decided to split. However we have been able to preserve ourselves in this world. Making adjustments of course.

'Humans began to learn from the animals and spirits, thus creating energy bending and the four element bending. Yet as your people can make witness to, the powers that we used in harmony have been used for domination and control. Earth benders took the soil and ruptured the earth, as did water benders, who used the veins of the earth to kill. Many of the inhabitants of the earth became jaded by the actions of your kind, Indra being one of them.'

"Indra as in Naima's mother, your mother?" Zuko asked

'Yes, however she is more of a mother to Naima. Indra was once queen to the forests; she was powerful as well as loved, however she has fallen out of the grace of our people, and into the darkness of Black Magic and other dark spiriting. Her soul has darkened and her hatred for humans grows. Yet she took Naima into our world when she was a newborn and raised her as her own, investing the secret power of our forests within her, thus explaining her 'plant bending' as you call it. My people love Naima, regardless of her human blood; however she is seen as a pawn to Indra, which is why she came to kill you.'

Oji's words begun to make sense to the young Fire Lord; Naima was brought up in a one sided world, and taught that her powers were for 'purifying the earth', much like himself. Her parents were overbearing and controlling, much like his own. Perhaps they weren't as different as he had thought earlier.

Almost immediately, Zuko jumped to his feet, "I should apologize to her. I shouldn't have spoken to her like that last night."

'those words she needed to hear,' Oji responded, 'she needed to leave our world and enter yours, the world where she came from. Leave her time to think, much like the insects of the earth she is going through a metamorphosis. She will return to you soon.' Oji's eyes narrowed as a strong gust of wind swept through the royal gardens.

'I must leave.' He spoke suddenly while rising to his feet. ' I'm needed at my kingdom. You will take care of Naima until we meet again.'

"How?" Zuko gave a stressful sigh, "She doesn't even want t to talk to me! I hurt her feelings she could never forgive me, can't you stay, or take her with you. And when will I see you again?"

'Humans and your questions!' Oji shook his fox like head, 'Naima will return to you soon enough. And we shall see each other soon.'

Oji lowered his head from the moon and stared into Zuko's eyes, making the young lord shiver in his presence. 'You and your friends have fought to keep peace in this world. However, as the sun rises and sets, the world will fall back into peril, sooner than I had hoped and by forces greater than the humans you've fought against. Soon, the world shall be dark, yet you must keep the lantern light, before it too succumbs to black inside it.'

With that Oji turned quickly and darted across the gardens, leaping over the tower walls into the dark of the night, the sound of his hoofs slowly dwindling past Zuko's ears.

He sat there in the gardens, perplexed by the twisted words of the fantalope. It wasn't even a year before the anniversary of the end of the war, yet another one was coming? And by whom? All the leaders of the 3 nations and the Avatar signed a treaty of peace. But what was the force greater than human strength. Was it human?

Zuko let out his usual frustrated groan. He needed sleep; he needed to get his mind off all things spiritual and forest-ish. But most importantly,

He needed to see Naima again.

* * *

><p>Deep within the southern forests of the Fire Nation sat Naima, staring into the earth, as she had done for the past two days. Her fingers bruised and numb from the endless hours she spent rebuilding the once battered forest. Her heart hung with guilt as she covered the last seed into the earth, kissing it slightly as a small sprout began to grow. Her eyes were full of worry as her shoulders felt as they were slumping to her waist. She was confused, angry, sad, jaded. Every emotion poured silently from her body; her mind was racing with thoughts and emotions.<p>

Zuko's words hit her true; she had been trained to kill, regardless of who she was protecting. She was taught that humans were evil and killing the earth, but yet she had done the same days before. She had become like them; the humans. She started walking like them, eating like them, bathing, thinking, dressing, even feeling human's emotions. She felt jealousy when she saw other women like her, and she felt pride in how she looked herself. But most importantly, she felt affection, affection for the humans, especially in Zuko.

"Affection is Infection my dear daughter." The voice of her mother flooded her ears as she looked up from the dirt. The bark of the nearby tree twisted into the masked face of her mother; the tree groaned as the branches slowly creaked across to brush the young girls face.

"Mother I want to know the truth." Naima spoke while looking up at her, "why are we killing humans. Doesn't that make us killers ourselves? Why are we just in what we're doing?"

"You ask too many questions Naima." Indra answered, "You know the truth because I taught it to you. I am the voice of our people and the only voices you have been hearing the past month are the lies of the humans. And you have fallen into them like a fool."

The young girl shot her mother a strange look, "You've never interacted with the humans before, so how would you know? Mother they are good people. Of course they do bad things but who are we to judge, we both live on this earth we should share it." She nearly tripped over the last words that left her mouth, "And we should share with them what we know, we should share with them our gifts."

The ground nearly shook as Indra unleashed a large yell, "Stupid girl! It's enough to show the humans the gift of your bending, but to indulge them in the secret that's been keeping us alive is wishing death upon us. I send you to kill the Fire Lord and now I see you making merry with him! You've turned your back on your family!"

"NO!" the young girl jumped to her feet, pointing a finger to her mother, "I'll never turn on my people, you sent me here to kill Zuko but he has opened his home to me and is teaching me about the humans. The Avatar was witness to this, and he is the closest connection to the spirits."

"Then I should have ordered you to kill the Avatar first."

Naima shot her mother a look, "…you…you used me? You used me, as a killing machine! Is that all I am to you?"

Indra let out a ghostly laugh, "Well that's what you were, but now I consider you a failure. If you love the humans so much then go live with them! However I warn you, the humans are filth to the world; they are full of rage, jealousy and the desire to kill. You will see eventually."

"I think I already have," Naima shot back, "because you just described yourself!"

Suddenly a large tree branch whipped across Naima's face, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Worthless daughter; you will regret the day you turned on me. You are no daughter of mine, none the less queen of my people; enjoy your solitude Naima, you will regret it." With that the tree twisted back to its normal phase, the forest going silent in the night. Naima lifted her head from the dirt, her eyes fuming.

"FINE! I never wanted to be like you!" She yelled into the black of the night. In a fit of rage she grabbed at the feathers and beads knotted in her hair, ripping them from her scalp. Ignoring the pain she continued to yank at the hair accessories until they gathered at her feet in a mixture of follicles and blood. Her fingers were shaking, yet raged filled her body; she was betrayed, by her mother, used as a pawn to destroy. She felt like a machine, not a daughter. Her mother banished her, she was without a home.

She was alone.

* * *

><p>It was the fifth day since he'd last seen Naima and Oji. His mind was still racing over the Fantalopes words. He had written a letter to his uncle urging his guidance as well as another letter to the Avatar; however he was more specific in what was indeed the problem.<p>

He even began to write Mai. He had received many letters from his sulking lover. Her letters were boring and dull, mostly complaining about the 'dismal life' in the Earth Kingdom, though at the end of each note she would confess her love for him, which the Fire Lord found comforting. However when he sat alone in his office, the gardens, even in his own bed, he thought of Naima. Many times over the past days he almost went out to the forest to find her, however he was reminded of Oji's words to leave the girl at peace, but it was five days!

And he couldn't help but to miss her.

"Lord Zuko," A voice from across the room woke him from his deep thought. Standing across the office stood Gernal Kai, his eyes deep with concern.

"What is it?"

The general took stride into the office taking a seat across the ornate desk the young lord was sitting at.

"I have….I have unfortunate news my Lord."

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "As I said before, what _is_ it?"

Zuko wished he could take his sentence back; to wish he had never heard the words that uttered from his trusted general's lips, he wished for nothing but silence as the man spoke:

"Azula is dead."

Zuko stood in shock as the older general rambled on about the series of events leading to her disappearance. It was only mumbles upon his deaf ears as he stared blankly at the man across from him. His breath felt shallow and ragged, and his mind raced with velocity. He should have been overjoyed, overjoyed that his nemesis and tormenter was finally dead. They said she jumped from the cliffs of the island, her robe found hanging from a branch by the sea rocks.

Regardless, no matter how many times she pulled at his emotions, lied and lied, and the countless times she tried to murder him, he loved her. He loved to look upon her face and think of her mother, he saw their childhood memories in her dark amber eyes; and he knew she had done the same once before. They were pitted against each other by their father, Azula used as a pawn to bring death to the four nations. He was always told Azula was born lucky, and he lucky to be born. However he was saved from his father's wrath by being banished, and Azula left alone with no mother.

He had been born lucky.

"My lord, are you listening?" General Kai asked, "I know…this may be hard on you but you must arrange,"

"No!" Zuko shouted while rising to his feet, "She's not dead, she-she's not!" the young lord stormed from his office into the hallway. His walk increased to a jog, then a sprint as he dashed past the servants and guards, not caring what they thought or said at his madness. Tears welled in his eyes as he continued his mad run through the halls of the palace. He needed to leave, to go to his own place, the place where he remembered Azula at his purest. Bursting through the large doors he ran into the royal gardens they shared together in their youth, dropping to his knees at his favorite spot, the tree where he and his mother slept. Curling his knees to his chest, he dipped is head beneath his arms and wept.

He didn't know how long he was there; he could feel the dark of the night creep on his skin, tingling his arms with its cool breeze. He dared not to look up from the safety of his enclosed darkness. That was his life, he was always alone, however close he had gotten to anyone, even his own mother, and he was still alone in his self-induced darkness, his only safety net. And he found comfort there.

His senses were sparked by a gentle touch to his skin; much like a light to darkness of his world. Peaking his eyes from his arms he saw the silhouette of a human kneeling close to him, their warm hand now placed on his forehead, soothing out his long bangs that hung above.

Sitting upright he glanced at the mysterious human before him, his bad eyes hazily caught the figure to his retinas; smiling he whispered softly,

"Naima."

* * *

><p>The young girl gave a sad smile as she removed her hand from his head only for the young heir to grab gently at her wrist, pulling her back to him. However something caught his eye<p>

"….What happened to you?" he asked while examining her hand. Her long slender fingers were cut and bruised however the most shocking was her nails, the once small claws that she adorned where now filed and broken, covered in a mess of dirt and blood. Glancing up at her face Zuko could see the despair in her eyes. The bright blue orbs seemed darkened as they cast downwards to the floor. He noticed the feathers missing from her hair as well as its length; it seemed shorter, hanging over her chin rather than her shoulders.

"Are you alright," he repeated.

"I'm like you," She said quietly, "You told me in the forest that your family abandoned you, and left you with nothing. I'm you, I'm alone."

"Your mother," Before Zuko could continue Naima cut him off quickly,

"She is my mother no more. I'm banished from my home, my people…I have nothing."

"No," Zuko placed a hand to her chin, lifting it slightly to pull her eyes to his, "We were both cast out at one point, but I was never alone. I had my uncle with me, guiding me for three years, still to this day. However we are like each other, I had my uncle, and you will have me."

His soft spoken words brought tears to Naima's eyes as her face widened to a bright smile, "I'm sorry I fought you,"

"I'm sorry I hurt you with my words. Sometimes I can be harsh." Zuko admitted

Naima nodded slightly, "As am I."

"You can stay here as long as you would like, I'll have my servants fix you a room, and you can wear." Speaking her name only made pain worse, "Azula's clothes." The joy of seeing Naima faded as more tears fell down his cheek, glistening in the moons reflection.

"She's not dead." Naima said, startling the young fire lord.

"What do you mean?" Zuko choked, "She's dead the sages said so themselves. She's gone! And I should be happy but I'm not. I thought they could fix her, and we could go back to the life we had, but she's dead!"

Naima closed her eyes and drew a deep breath, gently grabbing Zuko's hand. "If she is gone, then she only left this world physically. Everything in this life passes, but their energy will never die, it leaves their old vessel and travels to a new one, something that their loved ones will always be able to find again." She paused, she knew she was forbidden to do this, but her banishment was made clear, she trusted in Zuko and continued to speak.

"You said once before that these gardens are where you shared your happiest memories,"

Zuko looked up at the dark haired girl, her wide eyes opened halfway as she continued to hold his hand within hers.

"Yes," He answered quietly, "My mother and me, we would sit by this tree while my father and sister trained, and when they left, Azula and I would play together."

Naima's eyes turned to the tree, the large bonsai swaying gently in the wind. Gently pulling Zuko's hand she guided it over the bark of the bonsai, placing his hand on the smooth bark while her own hovered above.

"Would you like to live that memory again?" she asked while the palm glowed a slight cyan. The creak of the tree echoed the silent garden as a strong wind swept around them. Zuko stared at Niama while a small circle of wind began to pull around her, lifting her hair up slightly in levitation.

"Well?" she asked, her voice was deep and dual-toned.

Zuko gave a hesitant nod, before he could give a second thought a surge of energy pulled through his body, causing him to cry out in shock.

"Do not speak of the future. Or this will end." Naima ordered while her voice faded into the background.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes he could see nothing, only a surge of light dart across his vision; as if he were moving though space a strong wind pulled into his senses, brushing his hair backwards, in strange astonishment he felt his scar peel away at his face, much like old skin leaving a wound. Taking a gasp of air he closed his eyes, hoping the strange feeling would subside him. And suddenly it stopped; his senses returned to normal and he could smell the strangest scent, roses.<p>

"Zuko wake up," a familiar voice filled his ears. He heard that voice before, how could he forget. He thought he would never hear that voice again:

His mothers.

Opening his eyes he nearly gasped at the sight before him. It was the royal gardens, not the gardens he was in a moment ago, but rather long ago, from his childhood. He was there again, 9 years old, living the memory, only it was real.

"Zuko." The soft voice echoed his conscious again. Turning he found himself in the arms of his mother. Just as they always were they were sitting in the garden under the bonsai tree while Azula and Ozai trained across the pond.

Instantly Zuko pulled his mother into a deep hug, gripping at her robes he sobbed quietly, "I missed you so much mom!"

"Zuko honey I've been here the whole time! You've only been asleep for five minutes." She hushed him while returning the embrace. As he remembered he pulled her into her lap and gently began to run her fingers through his hair. He quickly looked up into his mothers face, gathering every detail of her features for the first time in seven years. Her smile was still as warm as he remembered and her eyes still glowing with love.

"Why are you staring at me honey?" Ursa asked, she drew a hand to the young boys forehead, "Are you getting sick?"

"No," Zuko answered while smiling, "I…I just missed you so much… its been sev-" he remembered the words Naima had told him before he came into this world; his mother wasn't banished yet, so she wouldn't even understand that it had been seven years since they have last seen each other.

"I mean, I just miss you mom." Zuko finished while hugging her again.

"My little Firefly I missed you too. I'll never leave you Zuko, ever. Remember that." Ursa smiled softly and nuzzled Zuko in her arms. Drawing his eyes from his mothers embrace the young prince glanced over the pond and looked to his sister and father training. He smiled at Azula's face as fire bended with his father.

Jumping to his feet Zuko dashed out of his mother's lap around the pond to his sister. Azula let out a girlish squeal as her brother knocked her over with a large overbearing hug.

"Azula! Azula I missed you too. I'm sorry for everything I did to you when I was little and putting turtle duck droppings in your hair!"

"It was you!" the young princess growled angrily before giving her brother a kick in the belly, "I hate you Zu-Zu! You're so mean!"

For once the young prince didn't detest the nickname by his sister, rather he continued to hug her, regardless of how many kicks and punches were thrown at him. Suddenly their father shadow loomed over the two children.

"Zuko what are you doing! Let your sister up," Ozai ordered while letting out a laugh, "Though I wish you were more aggressive when I tried to teach you fire bending." He forgot how nice his father was before Lu-Ten died, before he became obsessed with power, and before he banished him. the word banished hit his ears, his father stood before him, and he hated his father.

"You didn't teach me fire bending you taught me how to kill people!" Zuko shouted

"Zuko! Mind your manners when you are talking to your father!" Ursa shouted as approached her family.

Zuko ignored his mother's words as his voice grew louder, "you'll never be my father. My uncle was more of a father to you would ever be! For so long, all I wanted was you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted, but really, I was just trying to please you. _You_, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. _My father_, who challenged me, a 13-year-old boy, to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child!"

"An Agni Kai? I have never nor would I challenge you to a duel…Zuko what are you talking about?" Ozai fumed at his young sons words.

"You know what you did!" the young prince cried out. Suddenly he felt the ground shake. The world around him began to fall apart and the sudden feeling of being pulled through time erupted. He ignored Naima's rule, his anger got the best of him, and he would never see his mother and sister again.

"What-what no I take it back, wait-mother!" he shouted as their faces seemed to break like glass, the garden almost melted into pieces. The rush of the wind flooded his senses as his world fell around him and darkness ensued once again.

* * *

><p>Zuko's eyes shot open as he regained conscious to his surroundings. He was back in present time, in his gardens, Naima sitting next to him, her posture tired and uneasy.<p>

"What happened? Let me go back!" Zuko ordered as he shook at her shoulders in attempt to wake the soon to be sleeping girl.

"I cant," The young girl responded tiredly, "All trees and plants in this world are connected. However their connections are so vast that they can link to the spirit world and past world itself. This garden brought you happiness, perhaps the only you have know, your connection to it was strong, and I was easily able to transport your soul to the memory kept here. However, this is no gimmick. That world you were in was real; it was the summer of your 10th year. However when one is transported back into time you must not reveal the future events or your true identity or else the world will fall apart. We have designed it this way to protect people from abusing this power to alter history. You broke the rule and here you are now."

Zuko sighed softly while closing his eyes. He could still remember her; the faces of the women of have influenced his life, both good and bad. Though their time was short he would never forget the feeling of being in his mother's sweet embrace, feeling the warmth of her skin and the love in her heart. Even hugging Azula made the young lord smile inward. Though he hated his sister and hated their rivalry that torn them apart, he would always love Azula.

Opening his eyes slowly he glanced at the half awake girl sitting across from him. Slowly he reached over to her and grabbed her bruised hand.

"Thank you Naima, thank you, for everything."

"No," Naima answered softly, "You showed me kindness when I deserved none, I shouldn't have come here; to kill you or to make you bargain your life. I shouldn't have said those mean things of your people."

Before the girl could finish she found herself in the full embrace of the Fire Lord. Snuggling into the warmth of his skin she sighed slightly while closing her tired eyes. Before sleep overwhelmed her she felt a gentle pull at her face. Her chin was lifted slightly as she glanced into Zuko's amber eyes. Silence stood between them as they gazed at each other, their eyes studying their features. Suddenly the gap between them closed as Zuko leaned forward, placing a deep kiss to the wild girl's lips.

* * *

><p>"And thus falls our queen." The harsh voice of Indra was heard echoing the darkness of the forest. She stood overlooking a small pool of water, Naima and Zuko's reflection glistening in the dark of the water. Indra stood at the edge of the pool, her body morphing into a human form. She was tall and lean with pale white skin and long alabaster hair, her painted mask still hung over her head, hiding her features.<p>

The shadows around her seemed to twist and turn as they danced around the pool of the water, circling Naima's face. The shadows slowly rose from the water, a black mass leaning towards Indra.

"She is of pure." The black mass spoke eerily.

"Yes, regardless of her betrayal her soul is pure. She is an innocent, yet she is a failure." Indra kneeled at the pond, swirling at the water, "Her soul can be yours, for a price."

"What is it you want Indra." The shadowed asked.

"Give me your powers, and Naima's soul will be yours, as well as any other humans you may desire. In order to eradicate this world of humans we need them to destroy themselves. I thought my daughter would be the perfect pawn, however she was too smart, and not so easily manipulated. Humans will do anything for power, and once I give them yours, the damage will be." Her eyes smile at this, "beautiful."

"Very well, our contract is made. However how will you convince the humans to turn on their own kind again?"

"It's a very simple answer." An unknown voice was heard behind Indra, "Anger; anger is like a dandelion, all you need is the right wind, and the seeds will spread, spreading fear, hatred and greed throughout the world."

Indra smiled at the words from behind her. The mysterious figure took a step into the light, her dark hair illuminating in the light of the pool. Dark amber eyes gleamed with anger as a large rock was tossed into the water, breaking up Zuko and Naima's face.

"My brother will regret the day he locked me away."

**See you next chapter: R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh its been awhile. Sorry for the wait; my life is completely consumed with finals and extensive drawing. Thus is the life of a college art student. I've been meaning to write but I had to finish my finals first. But with much anticipation here we are chapter 6**

This feeling was so new; so new to my senses. The warmth of his skin felt like the sun against my own. And his lips, pressed against mine. My mouth sparked like a candle, my body felt on fire. This feeling, it was…it

Suddenly Naima pulled away from the young heir, her face in full flush, her eyes wide and uneasy. Zuko quickly opened his dreamy eyes to her face, returning such a gaze.

"What…What was that?" Naima stuttered softly while placing her bruised fingers to her lips. Her heart was beating below her stomach, her skin full of goose bumps.

Zuko swallowed a seemingly large lump in his throat as he spoke, "I didn't mean to…it was a kiss. It's what humans do when they…" he paused realizing the question the young girl was asking.

"Have you, kissed someone before?"

Naima's blush grew deeper as her eyes adverted away from the young lord, "I used to spy on the servants from the garden, every night two of them would come to the gardens, and they would kiss. And they would hold each other, like this."

He figured she could air bend, seeing that within moments she pulled the breath from his lungs. He found himself in her arms, her hands placed around his waist while she guided his own to her breast; she was kissing at his neck seductively. What seemed like hours she finally pulled away smiling at him.

"They would do that every night, and I always wanted to ask why, but I now I know. Because it feels-"

Before her words could release from her lips her face twisted into that of pain while a large cry escaped her lips. Her once feeling of euphoria was replaced by bitter agony as her chest felt as if it was imploding. Her vision grew dark as she dropped motionless to the floor, the voice of Zuko echoing through her ears.

* * *

><p>The fog was thick as it mixed with the lush of the trees of the Earth Kingdom. The forest was oddly quiet, listening to the sounds of the human campfire settled at its clearance. A group of Earth Kingdom men huddled around a dim fire, grumbling to themselves as they sharpened their many weapons. A mixture of old and young the men's eyes were dark and glowering, their anger radiating off of them. A young man stood amongst the men, clutching a rock in his hand. His dark red hair flowed to his chin, crashing like rocks to his devilish chiseled features.<p>

"The war is over, and peace is now in place through the world." He began, glaring into the fire. Hisses and boos circled around him as the men gawked at his statement. The young man raised his hand to silence his men,

"This war is over; the Fire Lord has offered us his forgiveness, and asks for peace. He has not seen the acts of his nation. He was busy sailing the world, hunting down the Avatar who brought us this peace! The world has forgiven the Fire Lord and accepted this peace, but it only shows our weakness! We few, we strong, earth benders will never forgive the Fire Nation, nor will we forget what they did to us!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as the men hopped to their feet, pounding rocks to their chest in barbaric manor.

A ghostly chuckle was heard throughout the campsite, silencing the men. Fog filled the campsite as Indra approached from the thick mass, her alabaster white hair shining against the fire.

"You seem to be such a public speaker my boy," She spoke.

"Who are you!" the redhead asked while drawing a sword from his belt.

Indra held up a clawed hand as she spoke calmly, "I hear your rants every night in my forest, you speak of vengeance and justice for the Fire Nation, and I'm here to give it to you."

The young boy looked cautiously at the woman before him. His once glares turned to astonishment as a dark orb circled in Indra's claws. The rest of the men looked in amazement as the orb lifted from Indra's into the young man's hands. The redhead hesitantly took the orb, cradling it in his palm.

"What is your name boy?" Indra asked

"Nico." He answered hesitantly, his eyes still transfixed on the wiggling orb.

"All you have to do Nico, is give the orb what it wants, and you will have whatever you desire. All the power you could imagine in the palm of your hands…your men's hands."

"What…What does it want," Nico asked as the black orb twisted.

"Oh nothing to important…" Indra let out a cackle as the orb burst at its core shooting upwards to the young boys face, incasing the forest in screams and darkness.

The world seemed hazy and uneasy as the young Naima came to her senses. The painful ringing in her ear seemed to cease as her eyes rolled across her lids before they opened slowly. However they quickly shut painfully at the sudden intrusion of the bright light of the sun.

'Strange' she mulled to herself. The last thing she remembered before her painful unconsciousness was sitting in the arms of the Fire Lord…

"I'm glad to see you've come to," A familiar voice flooded her senses. Preparing herself for the pain of the bright light she slowly opened her eyes rolled them across her new surroundings in search for said noise. True she was in a different place from before; inside in a bedroom with plush pillows and blankets surrounding her, as well as a large display of foliage, which she found quite odd.

"I thought the plants would comfort you," the voice continued. Her eyes wandered across the potted ferns and lilies, drawing special attention to the beloved office fern front and center, such a cute little thing. Finally her eyes focused on the boy adjacent to her. There sat Fire Lord Zuko, worry across his features as he reached out and touched the girls forehead.

"You're in my bedroom, you've been out for about two days." He spoke softly

To Zuko's surprise the once catatonic girl shot from her resting pose and nearly jumped out of the large bed. The plants around the couple began to shake and wriggle violently in response to the wild girls outburst.

"Two days!" she repeated aloud, "I've been out for two days! What happened, where's Oji, am I sick am I…"

"Easy easy," the young lord hushed the frantic queen. Naima took a deep breath as did the rest of plants before sighing into their pots and canisters. So did Naima as she slumped into her bed.

"What happened to me?" she asked while rubbing at her temples.

"I don't know, we were just sitting in the gardens and you passed out, you were in pain. The medical staff couldn't find anything wrong. Did something happen to you in the forests?" Zuko responded with worry.

"…Its probably stress." Naima responded softly, "But I should get dressed now, can I meet you in your office?"

Zuko gave a reassuring smile before getting up and heading to the door. Giving a partial look from behind he closed the door silently before walking down the hall, his footsteps disappearing from sound.

Almost immediately Naima jumped to her feet once again and ran towards the large mirror across the room. Ripping the shirt from her chest she gasped loudly at the sight before her. She had felt a strange mark across her palm once it touched her forehead, as if it was wiggling underneath her skin, not to frighten Zuko she had rushed him out of the room so she could examine this mark herself.

Stretching her palms to the mirror she examined her smooth than skin, however the lines of her palms, head, heart, and life, twisted and turned into a black mass in the shape of a three lined spiral. The spiral of black magic, the spiral of her fate.

As quickly as she had run to the mirror she darted to the potted plants, pulling random leaves from each one before placing them atop her palm. Closing her palm against her opposite she chanted a psalm in a foreign dialect before wincing in pain. Dropping to her knees she released her hands to see the black mass has faded into her palm, however not disappearing completely.

She sat there for a few moments staring aimlessly at the walls while her palm hung at the floor. She knew the outcome would be dire if she didn't leave the palace now. Leave and somehow return to the forests and heal her wounds. However she was banished, a fallen Queen, as was welcomed nowhere. Her fate hung now hung in her strong will, however long that would last. She was strong, she could take this.

Gathering herself she pulled fresh clothes over her body and exited the room to see Zuko waiting for her.

"I have to-"she started before being abruptly cut off by the young lord.

"You're not going to be wearing those tonight are you?"

The young girl gave the Fire Lord a perplexed look as her eyes danced from her tunic to Zuko's pupils. Zuko let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"It's your party." Zuko answered simply.

The twist of Naima's face only made the young lord smile brighter as she scratched at the back of her head. She had heard of these things that the humans called 'parties'; when they would get together and drink and dance and share memories. She too had those in her homeland when a newborn was born on when one passed away, but never on the scale of the humans. Sokka and Katara boasted that when the war was declared over, people partied for eleven strait days! Humans and their stamina…the loudness of Zuko's words brought the young girl pack to her senses .

"And when that happens, people throw a party in your honor."

"…huh?" Naima cocked her head to the side. The young lord gave a frustrated sign as he repeated himself.

"In every Fire Nation child's life there is a celebration when they become official members of the Fire Nation community. There are fireworks and food and then your place is decided in the system."

"But doesn't that happen when you're like, eleven? Besides, I'm not Fire Nation…I'm, well I was.."

"Exactly," Zuko finished for her, "And besides, the people of the Fire Nation are kind of wondering who you are, considering you're my new council advisor."

Naima twisted her lips and crossed her arms, "So this is both a welcoming party and a 'welcome to the gauntlet' event! They're going to rip me apart!" she huffed and turned her back to the young heir, "I'm not going."

"Everyone is going to be here. Even Katara, Sokka, the avatar, my uncle."

"And all the nobles and royal guards and everyone else that gives me dirty looks when I walk around."

…she made a point there.

"Well you're going…I order you to go!" Zuko shot back at her.

"I'm not Fire Nation yet so I don't have to listen to you." Naima countered while sticking her tongue out in victory. Suddenly she felt the warm hands of Fire Lord around her shoulders, his soft voice whispering in her ear.

"It would mean a lot to me if you came."

Naima let out a sigh before turning around to face the dark haired boy. She should leave, leave and take care of her mark, yet she could not return to the forests of where she came. She had to find somewhere, anywhere where she could connect to the forest spirits; however when she looked into his eyes the growing pain in her chest returned. Glancing down at her palm she saw the faint wriggle of the black mark across her skin, perhaps it could wait, after all, she had never been to party before.

"…Fine, I'll go."

Zuko smiled and pulled her by the hand, "Great, now you have to get ready."

"What does that entail?"

Zuko's eyes darted away from the young girl. "Oh…not much."

* * *

><p>Zuko was a liar. A mean, mean, cruel evil liar…<p>

"Gahh!" Naima let out a painful growl as another painful brush pulled through her tangled hair. Zuko never mentioned this! This idea of 'getting ready', her she found herself strapped down at the royal spa surrounded by servants plucking at her skin, toenails, and all other 'improvement spots'. According to the Fire nation, hair on your toes is considered just that.

'This better be a good party,' she told herself. "I better party for fifteen strait days!" She shouted loudly enough for Zuko to hear across the palace.

And the grooming was only the first part. For the next five hours the one forest queen was hustled around the royal palace like a rag doll in a toddler's hand. Putting on clothes, painting nails, taking off clothes, putting new ones on, hair ties, hair bows, make up, she hated that last part. More clothing arrangements until finally the dreadful women bowed and left her alone in the powder room outside the banquet hall.

A soft knock was heard across the hall as a familiar face walked into the room.

"Naima you look beautiful!" Katara squealed as she walked over to the stoic girl. The young Water Tribe girl was dressed in a blue dress with a yellow sash, her hair in a tight knot with braids, Water Tribe loopies in place.

"I cant breathe…" Naima groaned hoarsely as she tried to pull at the tight corset around her waist.

"Let me get that for you," Katara smiled while loosening the strings at the girls back. Naima let out a deep sigh as she almost slumped over in pain.

"Why, do people, wear stuff, like this?" she huffed while regaining her poise.

"Because it makes you look so beautiful." The Water Tribe girl answered. The young girl pushed Naima towards the mirror, giving the wild girl a glance at herself. Indeed she look breathtaking. She dressed in a salmon covered robe with decorated dragons and flowers. A deep red corset covered he stomach with a purple and orange sash. Her face was painted with deep eyeliner and golden shadow; her hair pulled up into an ornate knot decorated with fire lilies and braids, glittering with red and orange sparkles.

"I look ridiculous…" Naima murmured

"Oh hush, you look incredible. Now come on, everybody's waiting for you."

Inside the banquet hall the crowds of people stood mingling with one another as they shared food and conversation. Zuko stood in his traditional Fire Lord garment with Sokka and Aang next to him.

"What's taking them so long?" Sokka growled while stuffing his face with more chili rice, "I mean how long does it take for someone to put on some fancy clothes and make up."

"You know that the girls these days go through a lot of trouble to look beautiful for you." Iroh spoke while joining the conversation. Zuko smiled and gave his mentor a big hug, "I've missed you Uncle,"

"And so have I my nephew. But I am even more anxious to see this new member to your council."

"You mean his new girlfriend," Sokka interjected only to receive death glares from the Fire Lord.

"Yes what would Mai say…" A Fire Nation noble spoke while walking past. The young heir dug his hand into his palm while a wave of steam poured out his mouth.

"Zuko where is Mai?" Iroh asked while worry crossed his features, "After all she is you're betrothed-"

"What? You're engaged!" Aang shouted causing more people to stare into their once private conversation. The Avatar hushed his voice while continuing, "You're engaged to Mai and Naima doesn't know. What are you going to tell her."

"Its not like we're seeing each other-"

"But yet you're spend every day with her," Aang interjected.

"And I bet she talks about you all the time." Sokka added.

"She does in her sleep!" the gardener spoke while passing by, "what! I hear her all the time when I'm watering the plants."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Look we're not together…I mean I don't know if we are I didn't mean for things to go this-"

"Your attention please," An announcer spoke while taking the podium, "It gives the Fire Nation great honor to introduce the newest member of the Fire Nation Capital. Please welcome the honorable Lady Niama!"

"its pronounced Naima!" the girl protested as the curtain opened to reveal the young girl. Quickly realizing everyone's stare she pulled the fan from her sash and fanned her face. The crowd cheered as she and Katara walked down the steps into the awaiting nobles.

"Whoa…" Sokka awed at the two girls approached the group. Zuko was just as dumbfounded. Naima looked…

"Incredible,"

"You got that right." Naima grumbled while shaking her fan at the Fire Lord, "And once I'm out of this…this thing. You are going to get-"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Naima." Iroh spoke while breaking up the stiff air. Naima gave the strange man a look while bowing respectfully, "It is an honor to meet you,"

She stayed like that for a few moments before Zuko tapped her on her back, "you can get up now,"

The young girl gave a nervous chuckle while raising her head, "Sorry, my etiquette could use a little more work."

Zuko smiled while placing his arm around her waist, murmuring into her ear, "You're doing fine." Naima used to sleeve to cover her smile as she gave the Fire Lord a secret kiss on the cheek.

Even Zuko could feel the stares of everyone, proving their point that Naima was more than, 'just a council member'.

Iroh smiled, "So Naima, Zuko's been telling me that you can make some excellent tea!"

Naima's eyes grew wide as she rambled on about the mystery of finding the perfect tea leaf and how to boil the right water and which cup to use.

The rest of the night went smoothly with games, food, and of course the fireworks. Naima and the group ooed and awed at the colorful display that lit up the night from the palace courtyard; as much as she missed her home in the forest she enjoyed spending time with…well her new family. Her eyes glanced over to Zuko. He stood next to her dressed in his royal gowns, his Fire Nation emblem atop his head. She couldn't help but to think that he was quite handsome.

Hesitantly she reached her hand to grab at Zuko's, but something stopped her. Iroh's hand was around her palm. He gave her a reassuring smile while she leaded her across the pavement into the powder room.

"Let me see your hand," Iroh spoke, his demeanor changing from sweet to commanding. Naima gave the old man a strange look while placing her hand behind her back.

"You have been cursed by the Black Magic. And yet you have received no aid, do you know what will happen to your soul, if it is not lost already?"

"I know what will happen to me," Naima shot back, her voice rising, "And I know that I am strong. I will defeat this myself. I don't need help."

"You know not what you talk about," retorted Iroh, "You are young and naïve, much like my own nephew, you have to get help or else you will become a danger to yourself and the people around you."

The spiral revealed itself on the palm of the young girls hand as Iroh continued to speak. The black mark wriggled and twisted as it spread across her palm to her wrist.

"I can take you to get help-"

"NOO!" Naima growled, her voice turning dark. Her pupils that were once bright blue grew dark purple as she swung her arm from behind her back. A dark orb illuminated from her palm as it shot towards Iroh, sending him crashing to the wall behind him.

Blinking her eyes Naima's pupils returned to blue as the black spiral wriggled back to her palm, sealing itself underneath her skin. She stood there in shock, realizing what she had done.

She quickly rushed to the falling mans aide, placing a hand on the scar of his chest. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She pressed while attempting to heal the fallen man.

"You must get help," Iroh spoke hoarsely.

"I will," Naima responded quickly, "I'll call the aid right now."

"No," Iroh grabbed her hand, "You need help for yourself. You are becoming dark Naima, your soul is fading. Soon there will be nothing left of you."

"I'll go, I'll go get help. I'll leave now, but please, please get better."

The old man let out a small chuckle, "If my time is now so be it. However, you must control the dark within you. My nephew needs you, we all need you, the world needs your strength."

The door suddenly burst open as two guards came into the now battered room. "Lord Iroh are you hurt, what happened here?"

Iroh groaned in pain as the two men lifted him to a sitting position.

"I was attacked," Iroh began. Naima lowered her head, her fate being sealed. However his next words threw the girl off her feet.

"An assassin came through the window and tried to ambush me, if it wasn't for Naima I would have," the old man slumped forward, the pain knocking him unconscious.

"Get the Fire Lord, go quickly My Lady," The guard shouted. Quickly Naima ran out of the room towards the courtyard, shouting Zuko's name. Zuko and the other turned as the frantic girl ran towards them, rushing into the Fire Lords arms.

"Naima what's wrong?"

Naima buried her face into the boys robe before uttering, "Your uncle."

* * *

><p>The sun set low across the Earth Kingdom as the villagers of the vast city of Omashu settled in their homes. It had been another hot, dull, and boring day in the rock city. Nothing exciting to report, nothing new going on, nothing, nothing, nothing.<p>

Mai grumbled loudly as she kicked the 100th rock across the terrace gardens of her new home. She couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't even three months into her stay here and she was ready to pull her hair out with her own daggers. She missed the Fire Nation, she missed being called Lady, Miss Mai just didn't fit her. She missed the food, her soon to be minions, and of course she missed Zuko.

The sulky girl let out a sigh as stared out her balcony into the city, "I'll be home soon Zuko."

"Its not like he'll be waiting for you anyways." A familiar voice was heard from behind her. The dark haired girl quickly turned only to gasp at the figure before her.

"Azula?"

The young girl chuckled as she strode towards her once friend, "What were you expecting my brother?"

"You're supposed to be locked away in a hospital. I even heard you were dead!"

Azula glanced down at her body, shooting a sarcastic look towards Mai, "Nope I think I'm alive and right in front of you. Even though you betrayed me a year ago I've come to tell you some horrible news."

Mai crossed her arms, "You should get out of here Azula. I don't know what you want but I don't care-"

"My brother is cheating on you." Azula finished while picking at her nails, "Ever since you left he replaced you. And she's really pretty."

"I don't believe you," Mai growled, "Zuko would never do that."

Ignoring her words Azula continued, "Just after you left she came to him. She was cunning and coy and she practically seduced Zuko, but you know what they say, it takes two to fire dance."

"Shut up!" shouted the now irritated girl. However Azula persisted, circling her old friend as she continued,

"She's really pretty like I said and she's a powerful bender, unlike you. I even heard they're throwing a party for her to welcome her into society. Have you guys even had an engagement party?"

"I said shut up!" Mai shouted. She drew three dangers from her robe, "Zuko is my fiancé and he would never hurt me, ever! You better leave now before I hurt you."

Azula gave an evil smile. "I wouldn't worry about attacking me, I'm the least of your problems." As if on cue sirens filled the night sky, the warning bell for an attack.

"We'll see if my brother comes for you now, and you'll be surprised by who's accompanying him."

With that she jumped from the ledge disappearing to the streets below. Mai ran to the edge trying to find her, but she was lost in a mess of people running to the shelters.

"Mai we must take cover!" her father yelled while entering the balcony. Suddenly a large fireball hit their house, sending them enclosed in darkness.

At the gates of Omashu Nico stood with his men, his eyes glowing a dark purple.

"Today's the day we write history for ourselves."

* * *

><p>Across the city Indra stood at the mountains cliff, watching the destruction unfold she smiled and laughed bitterly as her plan was taking place. Azula was the perfect pawn to play with the humans emotions, as was Nico to do the destruction himself. And now that the dark souls had invested her once daughter Naima, it would only be a matter of time before she joins her again.<p>

'Indra stop this!' Oji's voice shouted from behind her. The Fantalope growled as he placed a paw towards the fallen Queen, 'to start this war is one thing, but to meddle in Black Magic, and to your own daughter!'

"Shut up Oji!" Indra sneered. She turned to her once comrade. Placing her arms around her head she unfastened the mask around her face, dropping it to the rocks they stood. Oji gasped at the sight before her.

"That's right," Indra gloated while touching her face, "The scars of my age are gone. And my youth is once again retained. Something that my old kingdom could never give to me."

'You can still fix this Indra,' Oji spoke.

"And why would I want to!" Indra shouted, "This is the world now, so get used to it."

'I will stop you. Naima's soul is strong, and if she harnesses the Black Magic that you've put inside of her, she will become unstoppable, even you know that.'

"Oh really?" Indra chuckled, "If you love my daughter so much, then you can be just like her." Holding her palms wide she shot an energy blast at the fantalope, knocking him to the ground. Howling in pain he twisted and turned on the rock like a fish out of water.

Suddently Oji's animal body began to morph. His limbs grew longer and fingers formed where hoofs once stood. His fur became small hairs as his body extended painfully. Oji became human.

"I'll leave your horns as decoration." Indra smiled at Oji's new anatomy as he laid before her naked. His new body was young, a man in his twenties. His features were much like his animal body. He was tall and lean with light alabaster skin. His face long and chiseled, much like his antlered face; his eyes still animalistic, and of course his long antlers sprout from his forehead. Indra smiled at his transformation, "That way not even neither the humans nor our people will speak to you."

Oji wobbled uneasily as he attempted to swing at Indra only to fall to the ground, his new body rejecting his movements. Indra laughed loudly before stepping over Oji.

"You're weak; enjoy your new life old friend."

Her laughter was heard echoing in the forest while Oji lay motionless.

**See you next chapter R&R**


	8. Chapter 7

**Another day another update. I started drawing up some fan art of Naima and Oji (in human form) so you guys can get a better look at my characters. they should be up later today.**

**anyways chapter 7**

She couldn't help but feel

the guilt; guilt so strong it felt like pressure to her temples, her mouth, and her heart. The rest of the night she was in a daze as the party was abruptly canceled and all the nobles and generals were safely ushered home. She and the group quickly ushered themselves to the royal infirmary to check on Iroh's condition. What hurt most to the young queen was Zuko at her side, his hand on hers, the same hand that has caused this madness.

Iroh laid in a hospital bed in deep sleep which the doctors said was desperately needed. Katara was able to help heal the majority of his wounds.

Her thought process was out of control as she had to answer numerous questions about the said assassin. What did they look like? Any bending involved? Where did they go next? Her expression was stoic and she only responded in soft yes or no answers. She was being hailed as a hero when she had done nothing, no the exact opposite of a hero. Was she becoming evil?

"Enough questions," Zuko ordered, shooing the guards away while sensing the stress from the young girl. She was thankful to him from being pulled away, however she couldn't bear to look into his eyes, the guilt too overwhelming.

"I know what you're feeling," Aang began while walking towards the pair. Naima swallowed a large lump in his throat while lowering her head, "I wish I would have been there to protect Iroh to, but we're all glad you got there in time to save his life."

The girl took a deep breath while nodding silently.

"The doctors said he needs rest now, I think its best we leave him." Katara added while placing her tired hands in Aangs.

"I'm staying with him," Zuko spoke while turning to face his sleeping uncle.

"The palace security is overwhelming right now. I'm sure he's going to be safe." Sokka added.

"If we were so safe why was he attacked in the first place!" Zuko growled angrily, "I'm not even Fire Lord for a year and my own family isn't safe in the walls of my palace. Everyone questions my leadership I know it, maybe I'm not meant to be Fire Lord."

"No," Naima spoke placing her hand on the young heir's shoulders, "You are a great leader. You show pride and honor and you've had to fight for it all by yourself. You were banished twice from your nation and yet you are the only one here making strides for a more peaceful world, besides you guys of course." She gave her three friends behind them a smile.

Zuko gave Naima a soft smile before signing, "I'm sorry I got upset, to all of you guys."

"Hey don't worry about it," Sokka said while giving a lopsided smile, "we've seen you at your worst, and as long as you're not shooting fireballs out of your mouth and trying to capture us again I think I can forgive you."

The group gave a small laugh while they bid each other good evening before retiring to their own rooms. Naima and Zuko stood next to each other for some time before leaving the resting man to peace and quiet. The two strode together down the halls of the palace, wrapped in their silence and own thoughts. Naima wanted to see Oji, to seek his advice. She hated lying to him, to everyone.

"I want to thank you for what you did today." Zuko spoke, separating the air between the two.

Naima let out a painful sigh before she began to speak, "I caused this, I didn't protect your uncle, I"

Before she could finish she found herself in the comfort of the young heir's arms, and a gentle kiss placed on her lips. She hated how vulnerable she had become around him, how weak her once strong self control was. She was nothing but a mere…human in his hands. In a strange and twisted sense her once loving mother was right; she was becoming weaker due to her human influence, but at the same time, she kind of liked that. After a moment Zuko pulled back, staring into her eyes, "You have nothing to be upset about."

As if on cue she could feel the pull at her palm, the black mass under her skin wriggled at her thought of Zuko. Closing her eyes for an instant she could see a flash of pain across his face, pain that she would cause. Naima let out a gasp as she pulled away from the Fire Lord, quickening her pace as she darted down the hall.

"Wait, what did I say?" Zuko called after her.

"You need to stay away from me!" She ordered, swinging her hands at his sudden approach.

"Why are you acting like this?" Zuko asked, a sigh of frustration leaving his lips.

"I need to go," with that she turned and ran down the corridor, leaving the young heir in a state of frustration and confusion.

The young girl ran down the many twist and turns of palace, ignoring the hellos and good evenings of the guards and servants. Turning down a small hallway, she practically burst open the doors to the guest wing nearly startling a half naked Water Tribe warrior.

The dark haired boy practically shrieked like a girl before jumping behind the safety of the dressing curtain, while throwing several pillows at the intruding young girl, "What are you doing here Naima?"

"Sokka I need your help," The young girl spoke while dropping her head to her shoulders. Noticing her sullen deposition, Sokka quickly threw on the remainder of his clothing before emerging from the curtain and taking a seat on the plush pillows in the seating area.

"Did you and Zuko get in a fight or something?" Sokka asked while enticing the forest queen to sit with him. The poor girl practically slumped down on the pillow, her large sigh rustling the plants around her. "You know Naima, you are a very pretty girl, and when a guy dosen't like you don't get mad,"

"That's not the problem!" Naima shouted. She quickly unwrapped the bandages over her arms to reveal the black mark that had engulfed her palm. The young Water Tribe warrior scrambled back in sight of the wriggling black mass, his eyes growing large with fear.

"What is that?" he whispered while slowly creeping back to the pillow.

"It's a curse," The young girl began while dropping her palm to the floor, "Black Magic; it's been used by evil spirits to control its victim, soon it will take over my body, and my soul…" she paused while taking a deep breath, "Iroh knew about my cruse, he tried to help me, but I lost control of it…and I attacked him."

"It was you?" the dark haired boy yelled while pointing a finger in her face. The young boy's eyes narrowed while he reached behind his back for his trusted boomerang.

Sensing his sudden apprehension the young girl rose to her knees, "I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't know what happened I just lost control,"

"We have to tell Zuko," Sokka said while rising to his feet. Quickly Naima grabbed him by the hand.

"You cant! You can't tell him!" the young girl pleaded. Sokka however let out a large wail as he noticed he was being grabbed by her infected arm.

"Eww get it off get it off!"

Naima quickly pulled her hand away and reached for the young boys boomerang, "I need you to cut off my hand."

The young girls ears almost blew as the Water Tribe boy let out another wail, "What!" For once he actually wished Naima had a sob story about boy drama. As much as he hated Katara ranting about her and Aang, dealing with Black Magic was not something he had a pun hidden up his sleeve for.

"You heard me," The girl retorted while sitting calmly on the pillow, her eyes darkened with seriousness, "That's why I need your help, I need you to cut it off."

Sokka let out a sigh before plopping down himself, eager though to rip his boomerang from the wild girl's hand, "There is no way I'm going to help you do that, or let you! You need to talk to Aang, maybe he can help."

Naima shook her head while tugging at the weapon, "No, he cant know, no one need to know. We will say that it got cut off in a training accident."

"Oh what and Zuko will roast me like a fire crisp when he finds out. You're acting crazy, and give me my boomerang, I'm not helping you!" the two struggled as they both tugged at the weapon. Naima tried her best to pry it off of the young Water Tribe warrior, as did Sokka who grunted and gave a heavy yank, knocking over a large vase in the process.

The sudden commotion and girlish wails lead to a sudden knock on the door. Both Naima and Sokka were too involved with their arguing that the turn of the knob and the sudden appearance of Aang and Katara in the doorway.

"What are you two doing?" the Avatar shouted while sending a gust of air at the two, breaking them apart and sending the boomerang crashing to the ground.

"You need to tell him!" Sokka shouted while pointing at the young air nomad. Realizing her complete craziness, the forest queen let out a deep sigh ,before motioning the young couple to sit in the now disheveled bedroom.

The next twenty minutes was spent explaining to the trio about her banishment, the black mark, and her fateful encounter with Iroh.

"And that's why I came to Sokka, to have him amputate it." Naima finished with her head down, "I thought I was strong and could handle it, but I'm not. I plan to leave the Fire Nation in the morning. I'm going to find Oji and return to my kingdom. Perhaps I will be forgiven for my banishment and they will help me."

"I think you need to stay here with us," Aang spoke while sitting cross legged with his head resting in his palm. The two Water Tribe siblings shot the young Avatar a look while he pondered aloud, "Zuko sent us a letter a couple weeks ago inviting us to your ceremony but he included a special note for me to read."

" Zuko never shares anything with me!" Sokka grumbled while tossing his boomerang against the wall. Katara once again rolled her eyes, "What did the note say Aang?"

"Before Oji left he spoke to Zuko about the dangers coming ahead,"

"Wait wait wait…Oji? The four legged thing that follows Naima around, it can talk?" Sokka scratched is head, he knew that fantalope was weird.

"Of course he can. He's practically my brother after all." Naima answered simply. Sokka gave her a strange look before turning to his sister and grimacing, "Don't expect me to give you rides like he does."

Suddenly a large whip of water smacked the sarcastic boy off his pillow with his feet in the air, "Continue Aang." The dark haired girl smiled while bending the water back in her pouch.

" I guess Oji foresaw something in the future. Something big is going to happen, something bad. He said something about a lantern, and keeping it lit no matter how dark the world gets, or how dark the lantern becomes. I think he was talking about you Naima."

The girl gave a confused look while pointing at herself before stuttering "Me? Why me?"

"And if Iroh wanted you to be punished he would have told everyone you attacked him. Maybe Aang's right, your place is here with us." Katara added.

"But I'm so dangerous; I don't want to hurt anyone…"

"And you got us to watch out for you," Sokka interjected while placing a hand to the girls shoulder, careful not to touch the infected side, "We won't tell Zuko what happened, you can tell him when you're ready. You're strong, and we know you'll get through this." The dark haired boy flinched as Katara raised her hand.

"And you'll have our help," Katara smiled. No water bending, Sokka smiled at this.

Naima gave a large smile while closing her eyes peacefully, "Thank you all. You're truly are good people."

"Of course we are, we're team Avatar! Defender of the world, protector of the innocent, and now, keeper of the plant lady!" Sokka boasted while jumping to his feet into an action pose. Aang slammed his hand to his forehead in embarrassment.

Katara giggled softly while gently pulling at Naima's hand, "Here, let me see if I can heal it." She slowly bended the water around her palm, it glowing a soft cyan as it twisted and turned; soon the black mass reduced its size and faded under her skin.

"There; I used special water from the Spirit Oasis to condense the mass; hopefully it will be contained in your arm for a couple of days."

"It feels so much better, thank you." Naima bowed her head respectively, "I should be getting to sleep now."

"I mean now that we're all here, slumber party!" Sokka grinned cheerfully while tossing a pillow at the forest queen's face. The rest of the group laughed and joined in the festivities before winding down to sleep.

* * *

><p>For a tropic location, the Fire Nation had cold nights; the trio was huddled under a pile of blankets and pillows as they slumbered next to one another much like a cluster of sea lion turtles. A figure stirred under the blankets before slowly rising to greet the moons reflection. Naima, in a sleep like trance slowly exited the room, her footsteps silent against the grand walls of the palace. Within minutes she found herself turning the ornate knobs to the royal bedrooms, Zuko's bedroom.<p>

Silently she crept up to the large bed where the Fire Lord slumbered peacefully, careful not to wake the young heir. She smiled at young king as he gave a soft groan before fluttering his eyes open to the unknown presence in the room.

"Naima," Zuko murmured softly as his groggy eyes attempted to fixate on the form before him. the young girl stood leaning against the pillar of his bedpost, gracing him with a devilish smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," She whispered while her hand reached behind her back.

Zuko smiled while rising to a sitting position, his back resting against the headboard. Naima's eyes narrowed in a sultry manor as she sat at the end of the bed, crawling towards the dark haired boy, stopping at his groin to straddle his waist. Leaning forward she placed her hand against the headboard to balance herself, closing the distance between them. Zuko blushed slightly at her promiscuous pose,

"What are you trying to do, seduce me?"

Naima chuckled slightly while closing her eyes for a brief moment. Using her free hand she once again reached behind her back, tugging at something around her waist. Opening her eyelids her orbs once again turned dark purple, as she spoke in a deep tone, "Try again,"

Zuko could barely react as Naima pulled a sharp dagger from behind her, plunging it deep into the boy's chest, his crimson blood splattering across her face. The young Lord's eyes grew wide as dark liquid poured from his lips. The young girl could see his scared eyes as he clung to life, yet she removed the knife before stabbing again, deeper and deeper.

* * *

><p>The young girl woke with a scream as her eyes darted around the room. Covered in a thick layer of sweat she brought her shaky hands to her face, relieved to see they were clean of blood. 'its just a dream…' she whispered in her head. Glancing around the three teens next to her slumbered peacefully, unaware of her sudden awakening. Still shaking the young girl pulled her knees to her chest as she murmured to herself "just a dream, just a dream, just dream."<p>

Wherever Oji was now, she could really use his guidance.

* * *

><p>Oji hated his new body; it was feeble, awkward, and the idea of walking upright disgusted the now young man. Like a limp doll he stumbled across the countryside of the southern Earth Kingdom seeking food and refuge, and most importantly, clothing. He missed his pelt, his hoofs, and his animal overall animal self. Well, at least he had his beloved antlers….he hated that part.<p>

Hours ago he ran into a small farming village on the outskirts of the forest. Hoping to find something to eat he walked up to a small home, knocking politely of course. He spoke while a sweet smile to the young lady and her husband, only to find himself being chased out with fire, pitchforks and earthbending while they shouted 'demon, demon demon,'. Oji rolled his eyes at that part. The moon was high in the sky and the sudden gust of wind made the young man shudder as it hit his bare skin. He had to find shelter soon before he froze to death. Did he mention that he missed his pelt?

Within a few miles he could see the flicker of lights from a nearby village; sighing in relief he attempted a sprint down the hill only to trip over his toes and fell into a tumble, rolling down the hill. His eyes glanced up to a large white wall of a manor building. Stumbling upright he glared at the wiggling stubs on his foot.

"Damn you toes!" He grunted while kicking a rock only to curse loudly as the pain shocked through his body.

"Hey, whose there?" A young girl's voice filled his senses as he saw a dark figure approach. Remembering his last encounter with humans he froze in place, retorting to his animalistic behavior. Yet to his bad luck the figure still inched closer taking an earth bending stance. Great, more rocks…

"I said who's there," the female voice spoke harshly, "In case you haven't noticed I'm an earth bender and I'll have no problem burring you where you stand."

As if on cue a large rock was tossed in the young man's direction. 'Enough with these antics,' Oji thought to himself. Though Indra may have taken his animal form away from him, his spirit, as well has his powers remained within him in his new body.

Countering the girls attack Oji bended the large tree next to him, catching the rock with its large branches like a moth caught in a net.

The young girl let out a gasp as she stepped into the illuminating light of the moon, her figure being revealed. Oji couldn't help but to stare at the girl transfixed into her grey eyes as they dazed off into the distance.

"You're blind," He spoke softly. He couldn't even dodge the next attack as he was knocked off his feet by a rock to his stomach.

"And you're a fool for underestimating me," The dark haired girl spoke. Stomping her foot down she sent a seismic shockwave to the earth. The young girl gave a strange face as she slowly approached the antlered man.

"You…aren't normal are you?" She asked while her face twisted into confusion, "Why are my feet telling me that you have a tree on your head? And you're naked aren't you."

Oji let out a small laugh as he slowly stood to his feet, brushing the debris of dirt off his skin, "You have strong senses, and yes unfortunately fate has been…unkind to me lately, and they're called antlers."

The young girl shrugged her shoulders as if his words never fazed her, "Eh, I've seen worse. Come on, let's get you some clothes. I may be blind but even I can tell this situation is awkward."

Oji was shocked by her nonchalant nature, but if she was giving him an invitation, he would gladly accept it. "My name is Oji, thank you for your kindness."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, if you give me any reason to not trust you I'm smashing those trees off your head myself." She grumbled while walking away, singling him to follow.

"My names Toph."

* * *

><p>It was sunrise in the Fire Nation as Naima groggily awoken to the rustle of people moving around her. Her sleepy eyes opened slowly as she saw Katara and Sokka fully dressed and packing their bags. Aang stood at the doorway with a stressed look on her face, had she missed something?<p>

"What's going on?" She yawned while slowly rising to her feet.

"We have to leave now, the ships are setting sail soon; we didn't want to wake you just yet." Katara spoke while tossing her bag at Sokka. The two siblings exited the room along with Aang, Naima slowly following in suit. Still confused on the commotion of her friend she followed them outside the palace where Appa was waiting.

Her head nearly hit the floor as her eyes transfixed on Zuko who was surprisingly dressed in Fire Nation Armor. She couldn't look at him as visions of her dream flooded her head. She was scared to be around him, in his presence. What if he could see right through her, to the secret she was hiding from him… or worse if she would hurt him.

Before she could turn around he gently pulled on her shoulders. She couldn't help but to gaze into his sullen eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I thought you left last night." Zuko answered, "I'm glad you stayed. But we have to leave now."

"What happened," She asked, perhaps now she would get some answers.

Zuko turned his head away from the girl before muttering, "The Earth Kingdom is under attack, are you ready to go?"

The young girl blinked a few times before pointing at herself, "Me? I-I don't need to go, I could stay here and watch the palace, you don't need me anyways."

"I need you at my side." He practically pleaded to her. Naima couldn't take that voice, his voice. She should stay here, to stay away from everyone. She glanced over to Katara and the others. They too returned a stare to her before Aang nodded silently. Perhaps she was needed after all.

"Okay," she agreed quietly, while receiving a gentle hug from the Fire Lord.

"Thank you,"

The pair hoped aboard the flying bison before taking off to meet with the warships at the base of the capital city. Naima spoke quietly with Katara while the three boys sat upfront.

"So," Sokka spoke while his eyes fixated on the two girls,

"When are you going to tell her we're rescuing Mai."

**See you next chapter! R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**Another day, another chapter; and I'm super excited to share this one with ya muppets! Naima has sort of been an emotional wreck this whole series, and who wouldn't be when you have a dark soul inside of you. But I'm going to show you my favorite side of her in this chapter; the total badass side!**

**And I've finally wrapped up the first series of WTWTA! The ending is…well to die for, hehe**

…**anyways chapter 8. **

The flight on the large bison was short across the Capital city to the awaiting Fire Nation fleet. They boarded quickly and took their places aboard the large royal-class naval ship. Naima was taken aback by enormous scale of steel ship she once called fish, but even a giant unagi would quiver in fear of this! Once again the forest queen was hesitant to stand atop the large machine, the thoughts of the last time she had seen these large metal ships flooded her mind. On the day of Black Fire. The young girl shut her eyes painfully as she turned from the group as the dark images faded from her mind.

"You okay Naima?" Sokka asked while helping the soldiers load cargo aboard the vessel.

"Fine, Fine" The young girl waved him off while joining him, "Where are we going?"

Sokka paused before answering the blue eyed girl, remembering the conversation he had moments ago with the Fire Lord.

* * *

><p>"<em>I have to make a choice soon," Zuko sighed while glancing back to the young girl that had so suddenly captured his affections.<em>

"_Yea, and we kinda all know that it's a little hard for you to make on the spot decisions so think hard about this one." Sokka joked in reference to his imprisonment in Ba Sing Se before. _

"_What do you think?" _

"_Well considering that Mai has tried to attack us on numerous occasions with your sister I say go for the plant bending knock out behind us. But that's not my decision to make. You're going to have made a choice though, and there's no way around that." Sokka answered._

"_You cant tell her about Mai," Zuko requested, "I need to tell her myself…"_

_Zuko sighed once again while the large bison approached the awaiting ships. The young water tribe warrior placed a friendly hand on the troubled boys shoulder, "I know these things are hard, but you'll make the right decision for you. And your secret is safe with me, playboy." _

_Zuko chuckled softly while playfully punching the brown haired boy on the shoulder._

* * *

><p>But Sokka forgot one thing, he was absolutely horrible at keeping secrets.<p>

"We're going to the Earth Kingdom of Omashu, but we need to stop at a village and gather resources before we make our attack to defend the city! Nothing strange or secretive about it!" he responded quickly before scurring out of the awkward situation. Naima shook her head before continuing to help the crew load items aboard the ship.

Across the ship Zuko sat in the makeshift ornate throne in the command tower while the crew worked to safely remove the large ship from port.

"All systems are checked and ready for departure. Do we have your word My Lord?" The captain asked while taking his position t the wheel.

"Yes," Zuko responded stoically, "Start the engines to the highest capacity."

"But sir that could be,"

"That is all." Zuko finished while rising to his feet. The captain fiddled nervously with the wheel before pulling the large vessil out into the harbor with small patrol boats taking off as well. The young heir sighed as he left the command tower to watch the other crewman across the ship. His eyes turned directly to Naima as she spared playfully with a few Fire Nation warriors. She was agile and quick, deflecting their attacks with her spear and cuffs on her wrist. She always was on the attack, never defensive with her movements. Perhaps that was why he was so drawn to her. But his eyes once again turned to west to where they were headed, to the Earth Kingdom, to rescue Mai. His future wife, a real Fire Nation citizen, his first love. They were betrothed from the first day they were born basically, and she really did love him. Was Naima only a lust for him? He had never been with anyone else in his life really, love wasn't that important to him, nor was it given to him easily, if at all. If it was something earned like honor or respect did he have Naimas respect and honor, or most importantly, her love?

"This is stupid!" Zuko shouted to himself, slamming his fists into the iron rods. "You are Fire Lord at war, and playing love games comes second." He hated saying that. He was at war again, not even a year into his reign and he was once again at war with…well whoever the raiders were.

"Zuko!" Aang called from the deck of the ship, his hands waving to capture his attention, "Come play with us?"

"Play?" He responded angrily. Grabbing the rail he jumped from the balcony down onto the deck, his war boots clashing on the steel ground. "Why would I want to play with you! We are on a war ship going into a war zone!"

"Well technically its not a war, we're just saving a town." Aang tried to joke playfully. Zuko sneared in response and grabbed the spear from the Avatars hand before throwing it overboard. "I signed the papers this morning! So stop playing around with my men and make yourself useful!"

"Well what would you have us do oh Firey Lord?" Sokka crossed his arms.

"Stay out of my way!" Zuko shouted while turning back towards the command tower.

"What crawled into his under bindings?" Naima asked while tossing her spear to the ground.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked as the young girl walked past the group towards the command tower, "Zuko told us to leave him alone."

"So?" she responded simply while walking into the distance, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went off smoothly as the ship sailed across the sea to the Earth Kingdom, everyone decided to retire early considering they would land the next morning and prepare to free Omashu from the Earth Kingdom rebels.<p>

Meanwhile Zuko was on his tenth attempt at meditation before a soft knock drew the young heir from his thoughts.

"I said no disturbances," Zuko spoke while answering the door, shocked to see Naima standing before him with a plate of steaming hot salmon cakes.

"Are you going to let me in or, just stare at me?" Answering her own question the young girl walked past the startled boy setting the plate of food on the table.

"Why are you here? I thought you were staying with Katara," Zuko tried to respond before being silenced by the young Queen.

"Sit down and eat."

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "Hey, I'm the one that does the ordering around here. And I'm not hungry."

"Why are you acting like such a brat?" Naima responded while crossing her arms, "You've been ordering your crew around all day, and you're pushing away your friends when we're trying to help."

"Well you're not helping!" Zuko shot back, "And I'm not hungry so you can take yourself and the hotcakes out of my bedchamber!"

The forest girl rolled her eyes, "I'm not leaving, not until you eat something."

A shot of steam poured from the young heir's nostrils as he sneered at the young girl, "I'm. Not. Hungry."

Naima walked slowly towards the Fire Lord while placing her hands on her hips. "I'm. Not. Leaving."

The two glared at each other for what seemed to be hours before Zuko closed his eyes briefly, silently admitting defeat in the argument. Walking past her the young heir sat at the table, staring at the now cold salmon cakes.

"Why are you so stressed?" Naima asked while sitting next to him. The sullen mood of the Fire Lord once again shifted into that of anger as he slammed his fists on the table.

"We're at war Naima, don't you get that. I'm not even a year into my reign and there are already Earth Kingdom rebels attacking the Fire Nation! I'm too young to be Fire Lord!"

Before he could take a breath and continue his rampage Naima cut him of swiftly with a soft finger to his lips, "Zuko, stop." The young heir took a deep breath through his nose, once again closing his eyes while his eyes while Naima continued.

"Did I ever tell you what happened on the day of Black Fire?"

The young heir waited until she removed her sender finger before answering, "I dueled my sister for the throne, and the Aang defeated my father. I was there remember?"

Naima giggled softly, "As was I. I was only a princess when that happened, but I was to be named queen that day, the day you call Sozin's Comet, and like you, I was terrified.

Zuko stared at the girl as she continued, her eyes never wavering from his face.

"Oji and I were sitting peacefully by the shores when I saw the giant airships…

"_Oji I don't want to be queen, what if I'm not ready, why can't I be a princess forever, why cant you be king?" naima asked while kicking a rock into the water. The young fantalope blinked his eyes while staring at the beautiful auburn skies. _

'_Naima you ask so many questions!' he spoke while rubbing his nose at her shoulder, 'It's your destiny to become heir to our lands, not mine.' _

'_but you are older than me!' she protested, 'and smarter and wiser, and four legged!'_

_Oji let out a large laugh, rolling his eyes playfully, 'I'm too old to be king. And our people love you, regardless of your fingers and toes. That is why you are meant to be our leader.'_

_Naima wiggled her toes in the sand, 'because I have toes?'_

'_No, because you are strong, you have entered our world different from us all. You've had to struggle to gain our love and respect, regardless of your mother being queen. You have fought to become one of us since the day you were born. That is why you will lead us.' _

_Naima smiled and placed her hand on her beloved brother, 'you forgot to mention I give the best massages' she began to scratch at the fantalopes antlers, receiving a loud purr from her companion._

_Suddenly a large gust of wind blew from the ocean, startaling the young girl 'are the tides up again…Oji?' _

_The girl turned to her fantalope who stood at the ocean wide eyed and scared. She turned to the sky and saw the approach of several large…what seemed to be birds approach the beach. Her eyes grew wide as they approached fast towards the shore._

'_Naima…' Oji spoke softly and calm to the frightened girl, 'run.'_

'_but...' she tried to speak_

'_Run!' Oji ordered. _

" At that moment I got up and ran. I ran from the beach into the forests, screaming for everyone to take cover, and then I felt it. It was so hot. Like someone light a fire right behind my head. A tree extended its branches and tripped me, and if I hadn't of fell, my head wouldn't have been the only thing scared." Naima continued while touching the small scar on her head.

"I laid on the forest ground for a minute, I was so scared to deal with this. I heard screaming, and loud crashing like metal being grinded into my skull. I wanted to run away…but I was to be queen that day, and my world was suffering. At that moment I stood tall and protected as many people as I could, I couldn't save everyone, the tree that saved my life was burned to death. But as scared as I was I knew I had to become the queen I wasn't ready to be. And that's what you need to do Zuko. You need to be Fire Lord, weather you're ready or not."

Naima couldn't stop the tears that peaked from her eyelids, the pain of her memory to strong on her heart.

"I keep seeing their faces, so many faces." she murmured while the scared images of her people flashed through her senses; it seemed so real she could smell their burning flesh and hear their screams.

Before she could turn her head to wipe her tears, strong hands cupped her face, with soft thumbs gently wiping away her small tears. The young heir's eyes traveled up her face to the scar across the top half of her head.

"I'm sorry for what he's done to you, my father," Zuko's eyes traveled back to her large blue orbs then to the floor in shame. "He did this to me," his hand traveled over the large scar across his face. "I never really told the others, my father scared my face when I refused to duel with him and defend my honor. Even though this scar in the end brought me good, I'm plagued by it, its hideous."

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before facing Naima who stared at him with great perplexity. He figured she would just be turned off by his tirade, but she still continued to stare as if he was still talking, "What."

He was shocked at the girl's next move; before he could turn away she leaned across the table, placing a gentle kiss to his bruised flesh, lingering there for a few moments before whispering, "It's what I love about you. The fire inside of you is so strong, and that's what makes you powerful."

Slowly she began to draw her face away from his only to be stopped by his sudden kiss to her lips. His mouth was so warm to hers as he deepened the kiss into her, tugging her close to him while ignoring the table being knocked over in the process. He didn't understand how she had managed to wiggle into his thoughts and his heart. It was two months ago when she first came after him, to murder him of course. But now to his surprise and deep comfort she was in his arms where he had always wanted her. She battled with him for dominance of the kiss, her tongue flicked aggressively against his while she bit playfully at his lower lip, which of course sent him over the edge.

His arms encircled her in a tight embrace as one held her waist and the other roaming her shoulders and hair. Never feeling such passion for anything before it was moments before he realized a subtle tug at his chest for release. Drawing his lips apart from her the two panted softly, Naima's face fully flushed red. Quickly drawing the pieces together he could see why considering he practically tore apart her shirt in his fit of passion. The once delicate fabric hung loosely at the girl shoulder, her chest peaking through.

"I'm…I-," he stammered only to be silenced by Naima's sudden aggression as she ripped through the fabric of the young heir's tunic, smiling devilishly at his exposed chest.

"there," she smiled while a drawing finger through the crevasses of his built frame, "we're even." Zuko took this opportunity to kiss her again, excited by her animalistic behavior. He kissed her deeply while his hands roamed her upper body, sneaking a hand to her stomach, lower, and lower before a muffled squeak filled his ears.

Naima pulled away nervously while fiddling with her hair, her eyes downcast to the floor.

"Have you, ahumm" Zuko spoke quietly while trying to form his words correctly without offending her.

"No!" she almost shouted defensively, "I mean, I don't know, what do you…call that?"

The awkwardness was so thick you could cut it with a duel sword.

Zuko gave a soft smile, "I got carried away. I didn't mean to-,"

Before he could blink the room seemed to spin as Naima pulled him into a turn so he stood in front of him, his feet up against the foot of the bed. With a single finger to his chest she pushed him to a sitting position, quick to jump atop him, straddling his lap.

"Umm, I." Zuko stammered at her sudden seduction.

"Show me," she murmured while batting her eyes. She couldn't help the animal nature inside of her, she welcomed it, as well as Zuko's sudden kiss, and all else that followed.

* * *

><p>The moon was full against the sky as it reflected into the ocean as the naval ship sailed against its light. No trace or sound of the ship was heard accept the crash of the waves that hit the steel vessel. Naima however woke with a groan, rolling over on the bed quietly. Her sleepy eyes glanced over to Zuko who slept peacefully next to her, his face snuggled into the plush pillow his scar peaking through. She smiled at his soft expression as he gently bit at his lips. Pulling herself from the bed she walked towards the restroom not bothering to put any clothes on. Before she could make It a sharp pain pulled at her stomach, causing her to fall to her knees. The pain was like a fire inside her body, almost choking her. Wrapping her hands around her waist she grunted softly as the pain raveled her insides. This wasn't apart of her curse, the pain would be at her palm or wrist, it was stinging and cold. Not like this pain which was hot and aggravating. Yet as quickly as the pain came, it vanished . Naima took a deep breath as she glanced down at her stomach with confusion before turning back to the back to the bed.<p>

She crawled next to the sleeping Fire Lord, gently clawing at his chest as she snuggled closer. Strong arms were wrapped around her in response as she slept peacefully against his chest, the strange pain still running through her mind.

The morning sun too seemed lazy as it slowly peaked across the waters, reflecting its light on the metal of the ship, making it glisten as a diamond in the desert of the Earth Kingdom oceans. Zuko's eyes slowly fluttered open as he silently cursed his internal alarm clock that always woke up him at the crack of dawn. He turned softly, his eyes hovering over the sleeping form next to him. Naima laid across the bed with her back turned towards the young heir, her hair spilling over her shoulder and her back slowly moved in motion to her breathing. Zuko's eyes traced across the large tattoo of the tree across her back, following each branch as it twisted down her spine. Reaching slowly his hand pressed against her inked skin, continuing to trace the lines of the tree.

The young girl mumbled softly at the intrusion to her skin. Slowly she turned on her back narrowly missing Zuko's prying fingers. He was surprised however to see her naked chest in front of him, his fingers even more enticing to feel her again. Naima's eyes slowly creaked open as she yawned and stretched her arms. Turning her head slightly to the left her eyes captured Zuko's amber, returning the stare.

"What?" Naima smiled at the perplexed look strewn across the Fire Lord's face.

"Nothing," Zuko smiled while pulling the girl close to him. Naima welcomed his embrace while resting her head on his chest. She hummed softly while running her fingers across his well built stomach.

"I could get used to this," she purred on his stomach, the vibrations from her throat sending shivers down his spine.

Of course Zuko had to be the realist in the situation, "What will the others think?"

"No offense, but I don't think that any of your soldiers, nobles, or guards even do think."

"I mean our friends." Zuko grunted.

"I don't care." She answered simply, "I guess I'm not as politically savvy as your nation is but all I care about right now is you."

"I should get up," Zuko sighed while yawning and flipping the covers off of their bodies. Naima groaned and rolled off the young heir. While he slowly dressed for the day the young girl quickly grabbed one of his hanging swords, plunging it into the lock at the front of his door. Not bothering to put clothes on during her fiasco.

"What are you doing?" he asked annoyingly while fiddling at the strings to his pants. The young girl pulled back at the handle, cracking a piece of the metal, jamming the door shut.

"Oh no," She shouted in a horrible acting voice, her hands flailed in the air. "The door; it is stuck. I guess we're trapped in here for awhile."

"You are a fool." Zuko grumbled while walking to the door, his pants hanging loosely at his waist. He pulled at the handle only to realize that it was indeed stuck. Before he could shoot fire out of his mouth Naima trapped him in between her body and the door, giggling at her success.

"I have duties to the Fire Nation."

"Don't you remember, I'm Fire Nation too. And for now, you have duties to me."

Zuko couldn't even argue much less he didn't even want to.

* * *

><p>Sokka growled as he knocked over his empty bowl in the ships mess hall, "Do we have to wait for the Fire Lord to eat!" he sighed before grabbing his howling tummy. He along with his friends and crew members waited for nearly an hour for said lord to appear for breakfast.<p>

"It's considered polite." Admiral Kai answered while folding his arms across the table.

"Its polite to show up on time!"

"wait," Katara spoke while glancing around the mess hall, "Has anyone seen Naima today?"

"Oh great!" Sokka threw his bowl in the air, "I'm going to go catch dinner. Someone get me a spear."

"But its only breakfast…" Aang spoke with confusion. The Water Tribe boy just shot him a look before the Avatar blushed while staring at the floor.

"Oh…"

* * *

><p>Indra couldn't help but to laugh as she flicked a cherry pit from her fingers as she lounged on the throne of Omashu. The attack had only taken mere hours before the city was hers, which was only a stepping stone into her master plan. Her eyes glanced across the palace room as she recalled the conversation she and Oji shared before she had turned him human.<p>

"My daughter wont be strong enough to control such power." She reassured herself while sitting to an upright position, "she will be eaten alive, and then her soul will be mine."

"Lady Indra," Nico's voice filled the palace as he entered, worry crossing his features.

"What is it?"

"The Fire Nation is on their way. Zuko and his allies will be here by tomorrow's sunset. Your daughter as well."

Indra growled loudly as she knocked over the bowl of cherries while rising to her feet, "I want her, alive! Her and her little friends will not interfere with my plans."

"And you can leave that to me." Azula smiled while emerging into the throne room, "My brother has a little engagement he needs to attend to with a dear old friend of mine. I'm sure Naima would love to meet his future wife."

Indra smiled while crossing her arms, "Go on Azula."

"Well it turns out that my dear old brother is engaged to this dreadful little girl Mai, and I'm sure he hasn't told your daughter about it. When the situation is presented he'll have to choose and choosing wisely isn't something he's good at. The betrayal will be too much for Naima's little heart and she will come running back to you."

"And if she does not?"

Azula clenched her fists, "Then I will drag her back myself."

"Very good, now go and be quick about it. The solstice is nearing and I need everything to be in place before we proceed with our plans."

Azula turned and left, leaving Nico and Indra in the throne room.

"And what is this plan Indra?" Nico asked. The white haired woman sneered while walking towards the young earth bender.

"How would you like it if there were no such things as fire benders?"

**See you next chapter! R&R**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow….sorry for the massive delay. Fill free to punch meh in de face.**

**To Mike007777: thank you so much for the positive feedback. You efffin rule! **

**Alicelouise'x: Thank you as well for reviewing on almost every chapter, Rove you! And to answer your previous review, Zuko is a cheater yes, but we all know that he's a bad ass with a heart of gold. And does Azula ruin everything? Or does Zuko beat her to the punch! **

**Anon: hmm yes that strange burning sensation in one's stomach can be SUPER distracting.**

**There are probably some spelling errors in this story. my bad I was just super excited to share this with you. i have a final to take and then i will edit it! wish me luck ahaha and chapter nine!**

* * *

><p>It was like her stomach was rupturing in her throat as the steel vessel swayed back and forth against the shallow seas of the Earth Kingdom. Thank spirits they were docking soon, time to get on some solid ground! It was strange though. As they docked she realized she was on the same earth of her home country, Wulong Forest. It was an eerie feeling that absorbed in her toes once she stepped on to the sands. It was like she was home, but yet not welcome as a citizen. Sighing she turned back to the boat to help the others unload the cargo.<p>

"So, are we liberating the city tonight?" Naima asked while walking up to Sokka. The brown haired boy quickly backed up to the opposite side of the ship, waving his hands frantically. "Whoa stay away from me sicky!"

Naima rolled her eyes, "Sokka its called sea sickness, it happens to everyone."

"Katara's never had sea sickness." The Water Tribe boy smirked while crossing his arms.

"That's because she's a water bender!" Naima retorted loudly while tossing the bag of supplies at Sokka's gut, "I'm going to find Zuko."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, you and Zuko go have fun." Sokka grumbled while lifting a heavy box to one of the crewmen. It wasn't long before she found said Fire lord standing with general Kai and the other war members discussing battle plans. Naima had to admit Zuko did look really cute in his war armor. Catching his eye he waved the officers away before waltzing up to the young girl.

"So why aren't we in Omashu right now?" She asked while dodging a kiss from the young heir. Smirking at his pout she rolled her eyes, "Trust me; you do not want vomit breath for breakfast."

"Oh," Zuko blushed slightly, "Well we're docking at Gaoling for the night. Once we pick up some supplies we'll head out first thing in the morning. And then we'll pick you up on the way back."

The forest girl turned her head slightly, "I'm not coming with you?"

"Well I mean you said so yourself, you're not feeling well." Zuko scratched the back of his head nervously. Naima however grunted and kicked him gently in the shin.

"Its sea sickness! What is with everyone today? I'm coming with you; in fact we should skip Gaoling and just head out there right now and liberate the damn rock fortress."

"Wait what?" Sokka shouted while running up to the couple. "We cant go to Gaoling, Suki is in Gaoling!" The sheer thought of running into his ex girlfriend brought shivers down his spine. Not too long after the war ended Suki and Sokka got in a little bit of an argument about where they should settle down...more or less it was a blowout of epic proportions leaving Suki single and Sokka sore.

Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed, "We need to get Toph for the mission. After all she does control the Dai Lee."

"I bet Azulas pretty sore about that." Sokka laughed only to be received a frown by the young heir. Naima shot the Water Tribe warrior a 'drop it' look before smiling and placing a hand on Zuko's armor covered shoulder.

"What's a Toph anyways?" The forest girl asked.

"Oh," Aang said with a smile, "We'll show you what a Toph is."

* * *

><p>It wasn't a far walk into the city of Gaoling, it was cute and quaint, yet Naima's eyes were locked to the hillsides that surrounded the small white town. For over those hills laid Wulong forest, the place she called home, well before she was banished. Her eyes cast down as she remembered the conversation with her mother weeks ago. Was she still in command? Did she even think about her? And her beloved Oji was missing as well, which made her heart sink further. The plants and trees wiggled in discomfort as the group walked by a flower shop, making her pain even more obvious. Zuko however did not press into her emotions nor did anyone else, considering each time they ask a tree branch would happen to snap off or a flower would wilt.<p>

Once they reached the white walls to the Bei-Fong estate the group let themselves in and headed towards the meeting room. Toph had taken over the estate after her parents vacated to the city of Ba Sing Se. they wanted to start a new life there teaching disabled children to become strong like their daughter, and plus they decided Toph needed time to grow on her own, if saving the world wasn't enough. Either way Toph liked her new seclusion, until everyone started to move in.

Naima stopped dead in her tracks and she took a strong sniff in the air, her eyes darting around the gardens they walked in.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked uneasy, secretly preparing herself for an onslot of emotional plant shaking.

"That smell…it smells like wet fantalope…OJI!" Even before Sokka could laugh she darted past the group towards the main house, practically knocking down the door in the process.

"Oji?" Naima shouted with joy as she slammed open the sliding doors to the meeting room. Her eyes peeled wide as the sight before her was not her four legged brother, but rather a young man with horns pouring tea with a seemingly blind girl at a table with another unfamiliar woman wiping white paint off of her face. Had she walked into a dream?

"Oji?" The confused forest girl asked as she approached. The young adult lifted his eyes from his cup of tea, his animalistic orbs glowing with the flicker of the fire lamps. Naima instantly smiled as she ran towards her brother, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Stunned, Oji sighed while returning the hug.

"I thought you wouldn't recognize me," He spoke within her shoulder.

"What did you lose weight or something?" Naima joked playfully as she ran her figures around his protruding antlers, yet her voice turned serious. "Who did this to you?"

"Does anyone want to tell me what is going on here?" Toph shouted while glaring at the wall, trying to focus her blind eyes in the direction of the sudden commotion. As if on cue Zuko and the others arrived to the meeting room, only adding to the chaos.

"Suki?" Sokka busted at the brown haired girl only to receive a huff and a strong glare from his ex girlfriend.

"What are you doing here Sokka? I thought the 'warm weather' wasn't suitable for an oaf like you?" the fan girl sneered between her teeth.

"Suki please, I know you and my brother don't get along but,"

"Katara shut up." Sokka growled only to receive a kick in the shin by the water bender.

"Zuko please tell Sokka that he can feed himself tonight." Katara huffed while crossing his arms.

"I really don't want to get involved with this…"

Releasing his sister from a hug Oji stared at the unfolding chaos in front of him before narrowing his eyes, "Why do I smell the Fire Lord all over you, Naima?" the forest girl just blushed slightly before looking away.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on!" Toph yelled again, sending the metal pot of tea crashing against the wall. The sudden bickering ceased quickly while Zuko calmly took a seat at the table infront of the earth bending master.

"Oji and Naima are brother and sister. Omashu is under attack, Sokka and Suki broke up, and I have a very large headache." Zuko spoke while resting his hands in his head.

"Very well put Sparky," the blind girl smiled while folding her hands over her chest, "Now everybody sit down!"

Like obedient children the group all sat around the wooden table as Toph ordered another pot of tea to be served to her friends.

"Now from what I hear you need me to help you liberate Omashu, and it turns out her my new house guest was actually a talking fantalope turned human. And this little lady is the ex queen to my neighboring forests and can bend plants…have you all gone mental!"

"Toph it's true!" Aang spoke while staring into her blank eyes, "I don't know how it happened but Omashu is under attack, by earth benders."

"It happened thanks to Indra." Oji interjected while running his long fingers around the rim of his tea cup, "She's behind all of this."

Naima let out a small gasp while she stared at her brother, pain crossing her features, "How do you know for sure."

Oji crossed his arms while staring into Naima's eyes; his stoic appearance silencing everyone in the room, "She made me like this Naima. I saw her attack Omashu, and what she did to me."

"That's not true," the young girl protested, disbelief crossing her features, "I know she's angry with me, the world but she wouldn't,"

Before she could finish Oji pulled Naima from the crowded room to a small hallway, shielding them from the others. The young man immediately pulled at the girl's hand, running his long fingers over her faded mark from Katara's healing.

"She has done this to you as well."

If it wasn't for Oji's strong hold on her arms, she would have collapsed as the world seemed to crash on her shoulders; had her own mother tried to kill her, destroy her brother, and murder innocent people?

"Why, why would she do this?" Naima groaned while fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"That I cannot answer, however our situation is dire." Oji spoke while rubbing his fingers at his large antlers, "she's plotting something, something big, and something bad. the fate of our worlds could be in the balance."

The weight of Oji's words felt like daggers on Naima's completion as the first roll of tears slid down her round cheeks.

Oji sighed and placed his hands around the warriors face, "We need to speak to the elders; tonight. They will give u the answers."

Closing her eyes with a deep breath Naima nodded into Oji's hands, her thoughts still mixed in deep turmoil. She knew the elders of her forest would advise her on both her mother and her curse; but would she even want to hear it. What if they ask her to do the impossible; to kill her own mother? Oji's soft words awoken her from her thoughts, to a conversation that she even wanted to speak of.

"I see you spoiled yourself with the Fire Lord."

A large blush crept across the young girls face as she turned her eyes away from her brother. Was it that obvious? Well of course when your sibling has a nose that can see better than his eyes…

"Is it obvious?" she reiterated out loud while peering to Zuko from behind the sliding doors; through the small crack he could see his strenuous face absorbed in the ranting of Sokka and Suki though on occasion he would peer up to make brief contact with the forest queen, as a silent gesture of affection.

"Well when you stare at him like that of course it does. Do you even know what you're doing?" Oji sighed while crossing is arms.

Naima wasn't entirely sure how to answer that question, but rather she robotically nodded before making the steps back towards the meeting room. Oji however gingerly grabbed at her elbow, "Remember we must leave tonight to see the elders."

"I want to bring the others." She spoke softly while removing her stare towards the two Water Tribe siblings and the Avatar, "They know about my curse, they've been helping me."

The once soft grab of her elbow tightened to a near pinch, "Absolutely not. No human has ever been within our forests let alone spoken to our council."

"But it's the Avatar; the bridge between our worlds, and they are his friends." Like that argument would ever sway the stoic eyes of the once fantalope. Oji let out a frustrated groan before locking his jaw.

"If mother is going to try and take our both our worlds we need back up."

"Fine." Oji agreed before turning back towards the group, "But only them. Your love interested however is not invited."

"I didn't want him to come." Naima grumbled while following her brother.

Upon returning to the room the arguing seemed to settle as the stoic siblings took their original seats around the table.

"And what were you two talking about." Toph practically barked while enjoying the rare moment of silence between Sokka and Suki. Oji just gave a soft smile before muttering something about reconnecting with his sister; Naima on the other hand kept her thoughts to herself. However she gave the young Avatar a look before turning her head towards Zuko, signaling they needed to talk.

* * *

><p>After much reminiscing and discussing the two teenagers meet outside Tophs estate in the small gardens. Aang looked slightly worried as Naima's features remained darkened under the soon to be setting sun.<p>

"Is there something wrong?" He asked rhetorically as Naima gave a sigh and scratched at her scalp.

"It seems my mother has been behind these attacks against the Earth Kingdom." She began as Sokka and Katara peered from the sliding doors to the manor. Naima motioned them over to their small gathering, "It appears that she has cursed me herself."

"Your own mother?" Katara spoke bewildered, "Why would she do this."

"Because Naima is the only one that can stop her." Oji answered while coming out from behind the shadows of the trees, "And we need to stop her, before she destroys both our worlds."

"Well whatever you want us to do count me in." Sokka vowed while crossing his arms. the two other teens nodded while Oji glanced at the mountainous terrain above them.

"We need to go to the forests, to speak with our council. They will advise how to stop Indra before time runs out. Even find a cure for Naima."

"So there is more to the forest than rocks and sticks…" Sokka questioned while staring at the small garden they stood in. He didn't' know whether he wanted to stand on the grass anymore by fear of it rising up and attacking him…to think of all the times he relieved himself in the woods…what if the trees were out for revenge!

Oji chuckled as stared back at the now frightened warrior, "My boy you have no idea."

"It's a lake." Sokka stated while staring up at the large looming pool that reflected their faces.

"No really, I thought it was a tree." Katara rolled her eyes at her older brother's remark.

"Well your both wrong." Oji smirked while staring up at the dipping sun as the purple and orange skies darkened to a think black, "We don't have much time. Care for a swim?"

"A what?"

Naima smiled while grabbing the jabbering boy's hand, "It's a portal Sokka. When the sun sets the…well you'll see. Just get in….and hold your breath."

Oji was the first to take his first steps into the lake; however even Aang couldn't keep his mouth closed as he watched in awe as the young man's foot never set into the water, rather he walked across it, his foot prints leaving ripples in the pool.

"See, you don't even need to know how to swim." Oji boasted from the center of the pond, ripples still circling out from his stance. Aang followed next as he tiptoed across the lake, Katara shortly after; her eyes gleaming at the breathtaking experience.

"Come on Sokka." Naima encouraged sourly as she tugged at the warriors arm.

"I'm sorry but does anyone find that walking on water, magic lakes, and glowey things a little weird to you!" Sokka protested from the safety of the grass. With a feral yank Naima managed to pull the struggling boy towards the middle of the lake. After a fit of screams Sokka finally quieted and stood on his feet, "Hey this wasn't so bad."

The sun finally set over the peak of the mountain, illumining the sky in darkness. Oji just smirked to himself as a flash green peaked from the waters beneath them. With a sudden hurl of the water the five teens were sucked into the water with a single gulp, their bodies leaving only small ripples in the deep pool.

* * *

><p>Zuko wasn't particularly keen on being left out of group activities. Sure he would like to believe that Naima and the others went, 'off to explore', but his own wandering mind thought otherwise. Why wasn't he invited? The sour look on his face seemed to radiate to Toph's senses as she entered the sitting room.<p>

"Geez Sparky I can feel your depressed vibrations from across the room." She mulled while pouring herself a cup of tea.

"I'm fine." He argued while crossing his arms. Toph however let out a small chuckle.

"You're just jealous that your girlfriend is off with the others."

The young lord's jaw twitched as he scoffed at the dark haired girl from across the table, "I am not! She's not my girlfriend. Besides, your _boyfriend_ is with them too."

It was almost jaw dropping to see that Toph actually blushed at his comment about Oji. Had she actually had feelings for him? The young heir smirked.

"He…He is _not_ my boyfriend! I found him naked in my yard and…and...I can tell your smiling!"

Zuko let out his held in laughter before being gut punched with a small rock from the table's center piece. Brushing off the pebble he rose from his seat, "Whatever you say Toph."

Taking in the fresh air Zuko strolled around the large gardens of the estate before venturing to the small town; he would go on his own exploring since he obviously wasn't invited with Naima. Heading down the path towards the city lights he watched the wind hurl down from the mountains, pressing against the grass as it danced the leaves from around him.

"…Zuko." A small raspy voice pulled him from his thoughts as he turned his head. his eyes grew wide as he stood in direction of the voice of his betrothed,

It was Mai.

"Zuko I'm so glad to see you!" Mai cried as she pulled her fiancé into a loving hug. The hairs on Zuko's body seemed to straighten as an unfriendly chill grew down his spine. What was she doing here, miles outside of Omashu. Her touch was unwanted, he needed time to think.

Sensing his discomfort Mai pulled away, staring into his frightened eyes, "I knew you would come back for me, I …what's wrong?"

If Zuko even had the words to say to her they feel short against his lips as he stared at her blankly. Feeling her loving stare turn angry he pulled her into another hug, hoping for more time to process her sudden appearance. Mai wanted none of that as she struggled against his grip.

"Why won't you say anything? The city of Omashu is under attack; I barely got myself out alive! Azula and some guy have my family captured and,"

Did she just say…

"Azula?" Zuko finally spoke as he studied Mai's lips. "My sister is dead!"

"She's alive!" Mai pleaded, "I don't know how but I saw her, she captured the city, she's going to kill everyone and," Mai paused as she stared below Zuko's jaw to a darkened spot on his jugular. Compassion and sadness filled with anger as she yanked at the collar of his shirt.

"What is that?"

Zuko's face grew red as he remembered the bite Naima left on his skin from the other night aboard the ship. He sighed, knowing that he had to make his decision.

"It's from Naima."

"Who?" Mai shouted while balling her hands into fists. The words of Azula flashing in the back of her head.

_"Zuko's found someone else, and she's really pretty too."_

"You threw her a party didn't you, to welcome her into society! And she's a bender to right, unlike me!"

Zuko was shocked at her knowledge. How did she know all of that, she had never ever met Naima before…had she?

"Mai wait it's not like that we,"

"Oh its we now? Well let me to you that _we _are through! You can take your stupid broach back, and give it to your new whore!" Mai practically screamed while ripping off the Fire Lord's insignia from her neck and tossing his feet, "Azula was right about everything. You are a cheat and a liar."

"Mai please, I don't want it to end like this," Zuko pleaded while grabbing at her shoulder. The dark haired girl turned abruptly towards the young heir before slapping him directly across his face before running into the darkness, hiding herself and her tears in the thick forest.

* * *

><p>It was official… Sokka hated his life right now. If traveling with the Avatar, saving the world, and witnessing acts of gravity defying madness wasn't enough for him, in his panic he forgot how to swim. He clung to Naima's hand as they floated form underneath the water. Naima gave him and the other two foreigners a soft smile before tugging at them to swim deeper into the water. Sokka protested this as he reached towards the water above him. Shouldn't you be swimming up for air!<p>

'Its alright, I've got you.' Naima spoke softly with her lips closed. Gently she pulled him deeper into the water as she and the others swam into the darkness. After a few moments their darkness was illuminated by a green glow as the same rush of water was heard through their ears as when they first plunged into the pool. Like gravity switched on them they were pushed towards the bottom of the water, taking as it became the surface. And suddenly, they all breached the top of water, gasping for air.

"What…what…what was that!" Sokka gasped while flailing his arms like a fish out of water.

"Sokka put your feet down." Katara smirked, silencing his wails. Looking deep into the water the boy slowly lowered his feet as they gently touched the bottom of the pool, startling the young warrior.

"So let me get this strait," Sokka began, "We walked on water, feel into it, swam towards the bottom which became the top, green flashy lights, and we were just in a puddle the whole time!"

"Its called a vortex." Naima smiled while walking towards the shore of the lake, "And it took us where we wanted to go."

The others peered at their surroundings as in fact it was not the pond they stood on top of moments ago. The lake was the same, yet the surrounding forest were quite different. The trees twisted from the ground in a vast canopy as large ferns and flowers flooded the earth, much like the spirit world itself. The trees were illuminated by small specks of azure light, making the forest light up in a delicate tint.

"What is this place?" Katara asked in awe as she stared into their new surroundings.

"Its our home," Oji answered, "And don't touch anything." He spoke towards Aang who was patting a large leaf.

"Our bending doesn't work here does it, like the spirit world?" Aang questioned as he followed Oji and Niama through the path.

"Not the four element bending. Only our bending works here." Naima smiled while flexing her muscles to move the large vines blocking their path.

"Now when reach the council you mustn't say a word. They're not too keen on outsiders, even if you are the Avatar and friends."

"Who is the council?"

"Wadawadarira." Naima answered simply, the complex words rolling off her tongue with ease.

"Whada whada who what now?" Aang scratched his head with deep confusion.

Before Naima could answer the path cleared to an open clearing in the woods with another small pool glowing bright blue with four rocks positioned on the other side. Naima and Oji took seats respective on the opposite end of the pool, motioning Aang and the others to do the same. The pool rippled and twisted as the water grew into a large stream as four figures appeared on each of the rocks. Two identical males sat at the rocks as another male and female sat at the other. Their bodies were pale and inhuman as the dressed in flowing green robes resembling the earth around them.

"These are the council." Naima whispered to Aang, "Wada and Wada are the souls of the forest. The inner self, and the outer self, they are one in the same. Ri and Ra are the souls of good and evil, they don't get along well. Together they form the balance of our world, much like the balance of yours as well."

Aang nodded his head in agreement as he studied the four figures, obviously not to happy on their arrival.

"What are these outsiders doing here," Wada and his other half spoke in unison, anger filling the surrounding forest.

"We have come to ask for your help. This is the Avatar, bridge of the two worlds, and his friends, they travel with him." Oji spoke softly while bowing his head in respect. The three 'outsiders' did the same.

"Well it seems our little Indra has been up to some work, you don't look too good Oji." Ra snickered while crossing his arms. Ri frowned at her counterparts remark.

"I have been cursed, and Naima as well. Indra is plotting something, something bad. We need your guidance."

"Indra has been pushing her limits and my patience," Wada spoke, the two crossing their arms, "She has made a pact with black magic, stolen powers from our sacred forests, and she plans to do the unthinkable, in mere refection to escape her own mortality."

"What is she planning to do?" Oji asked.

"On the eve of the winter solstice she will take the sun."

"What!" Aang shouted while rising to his feet, "That's impossible! How can she do that?" Though Aang's words were out of place he spoke what was on everyone's minds, and faces.

"Indra will use the forests greatest secret of connecting to the past to do so." Ri spoke softly, "She will travel herself back to the time to when our worlds were connected, where the sun was not as the hanging star you see today. And she will kill it,"

"Destroying the balance and everything that goes with it," Ra finished with a smile, "The sun will not transition to the sky, give birth to the first fire benders, and said dragons will not teach that gift to the humans. Your human life in itself will be obsolete."

"What can we do to help?" Katara asked while she swallowed the large lump of fear in her throat.

"Perhaps you could stall her, a day or two perhaps, but you cannot defeat her." Ra answered.

"But you, Naima." Ri whispered while pointing her long, leaf covered finger to the young girl, "You can save us all."

"Me?" Naima choked out while her body almost jerked with fear, "I can't save the worlds? I'm cursed, it's only a matter of time before the infection takes hold of my body, and I will be lost forever."

"That's what Indra thought, but she miscalculated. Your human soul knows strive, endurance, and sacrifice, things she knows nothing about." Wada spoke while crossing their arms.

"But the mark?" Naima ran her fingers over her palm, "It's supposed to eat me alive?"

"You so depressing!" Ra wined while placing his hands on his hips, "If I had the chance to kill Indra I would, and it would be bloody."

"Ra have you no compassion!" Ri scolded.

Ra chuckled once again and rolled his eyes, "Obviously not."

"Silence." Wada ordered while turning their heads to Naima, "As you remember Naima you are to be Queen of our forests, and savior to our worlds. And that we must require your sacrifice and submission, and you will defeat Indra."

"Wait sacrifice?" Oji repeated aloud, "What sacrifice."

"Naima is cursed by the black magic, therefore she is unable to become the queen she is destined to be, only in her death will she arise as our protector, and become one of us."

The reoccurring feeling Naima's gut resurfaced as her fate was laid out by the elders, no compassion flooding from their voices. She had to die in order to protect the worlds. But yet,

Naima was afraid.

"That's not going to happen." Sokka spoke while rising to his feet, "She's not going to sacrifice her life to save you cowards! You should stop Indra, not force her daughter give her life and kill her own mother."

"The love!" Ri giggled while the other elders frowned in anger.

"Naima must give up her mortal life to protect her worlds. And then she will become the spirit of the forest, as it was planned by her destiny."

"No!" Oji protested, "I shall die in her place. She is a human, not even from our world."

"It is not your place, your sacrifice would cause nothing but food for the worms." Wada spoke harshly.

"But I wouldn't be able to come back, as a human?" Naima asked quietly as she closed her eyes. What about her friends on the mortal world, her new family….Zuko?

"No, you will become the earthly spirit as you were born to be. A spiritual goddess among us." Wada answered, "I will give you time to think. We know our demands weigh heavily on you. However you are the key Naima, you are the only protector of our worlds." Their voices faded as their white bodies faded away into the deep ripples of the lake. Closing her eyes Naima opened them to their original surroundings; they were back in the forests by Toph's estate, no more glowing lights or strange faces.

"There is no way were going to sacrifice you Naima." Aang was the first to speak as he placed his hand on the silent girls shoulders, "We have three days until the solstice. We can defeat her ourselves. We all can." He turned to the rest of the group who nodded in unison.

"Forget what those ghosts said we can save the worlds ourselves. It's not like we haven't done before." Sokka boasted.

"Go on home," Naima muttered with a fake smile, "I need time to think okay? Just give me a few minutes."

The rest of the group nodded before turning back to the estate. Oji gave his sister a strange look before turning with the others, disappearing from sight.

"My my, how dramatic." An unfamiliar voice to Naima filled her ears. Turning suddenly she gazed upon a strange girl sitting atop a small boulder; her legs crossed with a devious smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Naima growled while forming her hands to a fighting pose.

"Don't you recognize me? The family resemblance, after all you are wearing _my _clothes." The dark haired girl snickered while hopping down from the rock. Naima stared down at her Fire Nation robes; family resemblance, clothing? She was...

"Azula?"

Azula gave a small laughter while running her clawed hands through her hair, "Yes, you're correct."

"Zuko said you were dead!"

"And Zuko is a liar. He lies about everything. I'm just here to warn you."

Naima's eyes glowered at her insults to her beloved, "I should warn you to leave before you get hurt."

Azula closed her eyes and sighed, "Poor little girl, I just came here to invite you to the wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Yes, my dearest brother will be married by the end of the solstice."

Naima laughed, "I didn't recall him asking form my hand." Hopefully he would soon.

Azula's dark smile widened, "Who said you were the bride?"

The young girls hands dropped as she stared at Azula's face, what was she getting at.

"Oh you didn't' know? My brother is engaged. He has been for 6 months. Before you came along to kill him he had the most beautiful girlfriend Mai. He loved her so much he asked her to marry him. and she said yes."

"You're lying!" Naima shouted while throwing a wave of spiked grass in her direction. Azula dodged the attack easily as she continued.

"He has been playing both sides of the field, but he had to choose eventually."

"That's not true! Zuko would never,"

"Why do you think he's coming to Omashu? To liberate an Earth Kingdom City? That's because Mai is there, and she was in trouble. Just look into the water, see for yourself."

Naima glanced into the dark pool that was once a portal as it illuminated to Zuko and Mai outside of Toph's estate, the two locked in an embrace.

"I wouldn't make this up you know, Zuko betrayed me once. He sent me away to live on an island alone. I had to fake my own death to get away. I was so lonely." Her smile dropped to a frown.

"Why would he," Naima began as tears streamed down her face, "Why would he do this to me?"

"Because he's not a good person Naima; he's taken your heart and broke it, like he's done to mine." Azula placed a gingerly hand on Naima's chest.

"I have to go, I have to go away from here." Naima choked as she ran into the dark of the forest, her sobs echoing in the darkness.

Azula smirked as her eyes turned to Tophs manor, "Well big brother, it just leaves you and me now."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure of this?" Wada spoke while Naima sat in front of them. The four councils sat at their thrones as Naima nodded silently.<p>

"You must be killed in action. A suicide would not suffice. You will feel pain, but your sacrifice will be heard tlhroughout the ages. You will never feel hurt again; you will be a goddess among us." Ri spoke softly as the others nodded.

Naima herself gave a soft nod. Placing her hands on her stomach she glanced up towards her elders, "I understand…

But what will happen to my baby?"

**So sorry for the wait; so I condensed these two chapters into one for a good long read.**

**See you next chapter R&R**


End file.
